Wow
by cetanukawm
Summary: I live in the woods with my two pets wolf and my best friend. our lives was normal until two new guys move into town. Now weird things started coming out of nowhere. And am i falling for one those two new guys. there is more to those two then meets the eyes WANING CETANU AND I, KAWM, HAVE BAD SPELLING SO PLEASE DON T HATE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody this is my first story on here so yeah. Hope you like it. You don`t have to review if you don`t want too. ENJOY THE STORY. **

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

POV

"OK! OK! I`m up! I`m up!" I say getting off my bed. "What time is it?"

WOOF! WOOF!

"OK! I`m coming! men."

WOOF! WOOF!

"What do you two want now?"

I look at my two dogs or more like wolf seating in front the door. I walk over and open the door for them to go running. They look at me as if saying 'Don`t you want to come?' to me.

"Ok ok I`ll go but first I have to change, so go first ok?" I say while walking up my room.

I got up my room and put on my cloths which is a big short and a black t-shirt. I put my hair up in a ponytail while walking down stairs after putting on my cloths. i got to the back door to get my running shoes.

"Ok...let`s go running!" I shout while looking out to the trees.

WOOF! WOOF!

And off we go. Running to the school. Oh how I hate school but this week is my best friend's birthday ! As I run, I ran past some of my classmates and other people from my school. I was saying hi to everyone I past even to random people. When I step on the school ground I was in trouble already.

"Hey no pets allow on school ground!" the old men yell out from this class.

"They are not on school ground... See look they aren't on school ground I am see!" I yell out back to the old teacher.

"Ah ah come on tell your dogs or wolf to go home!" say a girl with blue-green eyes.

I look and wave at her then turn back to tell my pets to go back home.

"Happy birthday Annie" I say while looking at her.

Annie was always popular with people unlike me. She have all man fall head over heel to her whenever she like. Annie was my best and only friend to got ever since I was in elementary school. She always think me a sibling and so do I.

"It`s not my birthday! It`s on Friday and today is Monday." She said while walking to me. I look around before walking to the building.

"Yeah yeah ha" I said to her.

As Annie and I walk into the class, all eyes was on Annie. In by the way everyone look it tells me that something is going to happen. Annie was not looking so good. One boy came out to Annie he seems to be a year older than us. I look at him and he glare that me as if saying 'go away!' to me. But I didn`t because Annie seems to be pissed off so I stay where I was and not move.

"Honey why did you leave me all alone on Sunday you promise we go out." He say getting close to Annie.

"I left you all alone because you where f-ing Kina!" Annie said getting mad.

"I was not F-ing Kina!" He yells back at Annie.

"Mike, don`t try to lie you liar!" Annie said back.

I watch as they yelled at each other until 'Mike' decided to hit Annie. Before he could hit her I step in and punch him in the face. And he fell backward and knockout cold. I look at Annie then to everyone else and they all look shock at what I did. I turn back to Annie and she look every mad at the same time happy that I did that. I look around and then look at Mike who was still out cold. All of a sudden I start to feel like someone was glaring at me with a evil smile.

"Well now I`ll be seeing you after school"

I turn and saw my teacher, standing behind me. I look to my side and saw that Annie left to seat down. I frown as I walk to my seat at the way back next to the windows and books. I seat behind Annie who was looking at something so I look up to see two boy was every tall and big. I think they are 7 ft tall or higher. I look at Annie who look at me with a smile. I was kinda creep out how she was looking at me.

"What?" I asked

"Oh no nothing" Annie said turning around.

"Ok class today we have two new students so be nice to them. Why not tell us your names" said while looking at them.

"I`m Halkrath and this is my brother Cetanu. We are step-brothers" The one call Halkrath said to us.

I look at them then turn my head to the window to look out to the mountain. I keep having the feeling like someone was looking at me so I turn to look around the classroom and saw the one name Cetanu looking at me. I look at him and tilt my head to the left and he did the same. We look at each other then after what feel like forever I look away to me Halkrath and Annie looking at me. Halkrath was seating next to Annie and in front of Cetanu who seat next to me. I look at them then shook my head and look away. In the corner of my eyes I still my see them looking at me. And I can still feel Cetanu looking at me.

"What!"I said while still looking out the window.

"No nothing" Annie said turning around.

"What do you what?" I turn around looking at Halkrath and Cetanu who was still looking at me.

"Oh no it nothing" Halkrath say while turning away from me.

I look at Cetanu who was glaring at me. So I glare back at him we stay like that for a while until look over at us.

"Don`t even try to start a fight in here" She say while going back to her computer.

"I`m not trying to start a fight. He is the one who is trying." I say not looking away from him.

I saw Halkrath hand reach out and then hit Cetanu in the back of his head. I could not help but smile evilly at Cetanu.

"Don`t even try to start a trouble here Cetanu" Halkrath say looking at Cetanu then to me. "I`m sorry my brother like to get into trouble sometime."

I nod at him and look away. Annie, I just know she is smile and laughing inside of her. The day was long until it was time to go home. I can`t because I got into trouble for hitting Mike in the face. So I`m here alone in the classroom bored out of my mind. It was not long before I can go home. As I walk down and out of the building I saw Annie, my two lovely wolves, Halkrath and Cetanu all standing around. Shadow and Light (my two lovely wolves) look up and ran to me. I was knock down by Shadow then after I got up Light knock me down, too. I look up and saw Shadow and Light looking down on me. Cetanu was laughing at me. I look away from him and look over at Annie, only to see she was talking to Halkrath. She seem to be happy with him. I got back up again and look at Shadow and Light. They knew what I was about to say so they got ready to go. I look over at Annie who was also ready to go. Halkrath and Cetanu had a confusing look on their face so Annie told them what we are about to do.

"So ya do you guys want to race too?" Annie says looking at the two guys

"It seem to be fun so why not try" Halkrath say looking at Cetanu.

"Hmm why not" Cetanu say while getting in line.

We all were going to run when the light turn green and from there we are going to run to my house. Cetanu seem to be happy along with everyone else.

**GREEN**

And off we go. We were run nonstop. Shadow and Light went back to help Halkrath and Annie. So that mean that Cetanu and I are neck to neck. Shadow and Light got behind us along with Halkrath and Annie on the big wolf back. We are almost at my house when Cetanu decided to try to trip me but it didn`t work I simply jump over him leg and land in front of him. We keep on running until Cetanu trip on his own feet and pulled me along with him. I went down with him and I was so close to my front yard then I`ll win but no Cetanu have to pull me down with him. Cetanu got up before me and ran into my front yard. So Cetanu is the winner.

"What the hell I want a rematch" I yell while going up.

"I win You lose" Cetanu say leaning on my tree next to the front porch.

"I want a rematch" I say walking to him.

"YOUR ON!" Cetanu said leaning off the tree.

"OK ok the rematch is a hand to hand fight first one to fall to their knees loses ok" Annie say while seating in the porch.

"That might not me a good idea" Halkrath say to her.

"OK hand to hand fight then" I say leaning forward.

"Ok"

"Wait did you not hear me say..."

"GO!GO!" Annie shout from the porch."Hey come and stay over here with me"

"But...Oh never mind" Halkrath said while turn and walking up the porch next to Annie.

I look at Cetanu and he seem to look happy. The two of us got into our fighting stands. Cetanu charge first at me. I easily move out of the way. The two of us walk in circle studying each other. I made the second move. Cetanu move to the right and it was what I wanted him to do. I use my right hand to get a hold on Cetanu shirt and pull him in. As so as I pull him in I use a left fist it punch him in the guts then use my right arm to hook on his neck and bring him down hard. As soon as he was down I roll him over to his knees and sat on his back so he won't get back up. I look down at him and smile evilly at him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cetanu POV

I was on my brought down by an ooman. I can never believe I was brought down. I look over to Halkrath who look as surprise as me. The oomen is setting on me as if he was the king. I look up at him and My Paya he is evil looking. Is he a bad blood?

"Ok you win now get off me, Ooma..."I look away.

"Ooma..?" He look down to me after getting off me.

"hmm it nothing" I say getting up.

I look over to Halkrath and he gave a look as if saying 'Shut up or I`ll leave you here all by yourself.' I look over my shoulder to the ooman who was looking at me with a confusing look. I turn around and stood there as Halkrath walk to me and I look up when he was in front of me. Halkrath nodded to me to tell me it was time to go back to the ship.

"Hey Annie what time is it?" the ooman male say to the ooman girl.

"It…OMG I forgot it was my turn to watch the kids" the ooman girl cry out.

"Get on shadow he`ll take you home…Oh hey are you guys going to?"

"Yeah sorry can`t stay to long." Halkrath said as we start to walk away.

I watch from the corner of my eyes to see that the oomen male is letting the oomen girl that his pet. I want to see more of the oomen life but dam we have to go back. We walk out of the town it was not far from the oomen male house. As walk farther into the wood the more trees there are. We finally came to a big clearing. Halkrath look at his left arm and look at the watch and gave it a small turn on the side and the ship became visible for us to see. I walk up to the ship and look at my left arm and turn my watch to the right and then type in the code to open the door. Halkrath walk in before me. I look around to make sure we have not been follow. After a minute or two I walk in and close the door. Halkrath made sure the ship was invisible. He was in the control room, while I go to my room and change out of this costume.

"Cetanu get in here!" Halkrath yell out from the control room.

"What?" I walk into the control looking at Halkrath.

Halkrath look at the screen and I turn and look at screen. In the screen it shows ten Kainde Ameda heading to the small town. I look from the screen to Halkrath. He was already out of his oomen costume. He look at me then nod me to go change to a better cloths and to put on my awu`asa for battle. After we got change and out of the oomen costume we went back to the control room to see that the ten Kainde Ameda are down to nine. So one must have been kill by the oomen. I look at the nine Kainde Ameda and its look like they are heading outside of town but why? Only one way to find out. I look at Halkrath who had the same idea to go out to see. As we walk out of the ship I could have sawn I saw the two oomen from 'school' running.

"Was it me or did I just saw the two oomen from school running?" Halkrath asked me while looking around for any sign of the Kainde Ameda.

"So you saw it too." I say over my shoulder to Halkrath.

**HOWL! GROWL! CRY!**

I turn and look to my left. Halkrath and I ran without a second though and ran to where the cry came from. We were going to a small river not far from our ship. And what Halkrath and I saw was shocking.

"Die! Die! Die!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Ok that it for now. I`ll try to update more. Thx for reading. Srry that it so short XP**

**-CetanuAseigan- **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here the second chapter…Enjoy**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_I turn and look to my left. Halkrath and I ran without a second though and ran to where the cry came from. We were going to a small river not far from our ship. And what Halkrath and I saw was shocking._

"_Die! Die! Die!" _

POV

I was about to turn and walk inside after watching Annie and Shadow disappear into the wood when I heard a loud cry, I turn to see Shadow and Annie running back to me and Light. I turn and open the door and stood there and wait tell Annie and Shadow run into the house. I slam the door shut and turn to Annie who was on the floor with Shadow beside her. I look at her and she look back to me. Light started to growl at the door and Shadow join in with Light. They were growling at the door and I knew something was wrong so I turn to Annie.

"What happen why you are so scared?" I asked looking down at her.

"Shadow and I was attack by ten black monsters!" Annie said trying to calm down.

I look at Light and Shadow they were still growling at the door. I look back at Annie then walk to my training room and took out two daggers and turn to hand it to Annie. Light was in a battle stands when I walk out of the room with two katana on my back. Shadow was gone. I look around the room and only to see a big black monster looking at me. I pull one of my katana out and stand in a battle stands. The black monster crouched then leap out and try to pin me down but I move out of the away and aim my katana to its neck and moving fast I brought my katana down to it neck and cut it head off. I turn to look at it and to my surprise the blood melting my floor. I look up to Annie then to my katana and was shock because it was not melting.

"Wow I did not think its blood will melt my floor!" I said trying to calm down.

Shadow ran into the room and look over to Light and Light look over to me. Light look at me and then to Annie who was very confuse as me. Shadow came up to Annie and stand behind her. Light came behind me and I seat on his back. Annie saw what I was doing so she seat on Shadow. Shadow was the first to leave the room with Annie on his back, Light follow behind Shadow. They walk out to the front yard and started to run very fast into the wood. I heard a very very loud cry and I look around to see nine black monsters running behind us. I look down to Light and saw that he was scared, so I jump off him. Shadow stop and look back to me and Light.

"Go I`ll be behind you so go!" I shout out to Light and shadow.

"Bu…but!Hey I want off!" Annie shout as Shadow run off with Light.

I turn and look at the nine black monsters. One of them tries to run past me but I ran in front of it _'bad idea' _I got pin but then got away. They were running after Shadow, Light and Annie. I roll over to my stomach then got to one knee and pull out my katana and ran to the black monsters. After killing the monster in front of me. I ran as fast as I can after the eight black monsters. When I got there Annie was near the river, Shadow and Light was in between. Annie got a big cut on her left are. That when I blackout. All I can hear was cry and growling. I came to when I felt my shirt was cut from behind. I turn and look at the five monsters in front of me. My shirt was cut from top to bottom so I pull my shirt off me. I was on in my short and my bandage that cover my chest. I look at the five monsters as they run to me and I ran to them. Annie, Shadow and Light came behind the monsters.

"Die! Die! Die!" I yell out as I started to cut the monster arms, legs and other body part.

While I was fighting with one of the monster I heard a purr from behind me but I ignore it as I kept fighting. I turn to Annie she was pinned by one of them so I ran and tackle the monster and we when flying into the river. _'Shit shit! Cold cold!'_ I ran out of the water but when I look up a tail came to my chest so I move to the side and the tail cut my bandages a little. I jump away and cover the bandage. The bandage was coming lost so I have to end and end it fast. I ran to the monster but the monster was fast. It move off to the side and wipe its tail to my side. I fell to the ground and as I was about to stand up I felt me bandage falling off. I look down as my bandage land on the ground, I`m now in my tin-top, sport bra and my black bra. I look up to the monster, I have a feeling that it was laughing at me so I ran to it fast faster than before and cut it head. My left katana was in it head deep so I left it there. The monster let out a loud cry before falling down. Now there was only three, they were running at us. Annie was badly hurt but I was worst. Shadow and Light was out cold. I look to Annie and saw that she was about to knock out so I step in front of her. I heard Annie fell to the ground but I didn't turn to her. I knew that I can`t take out three monsters all by myself. But I can`t go down now I have school tomorrow.

"This is going to hurt." I whisper to myself.

The two of the monsters spite and I know they are going to attack me from the sides. The monster in front of me leaps at me but I step back and stab it in the head as it comes down. I pull back as it falls down in front of me. I look down to Annie then to look around for Shadow and Light. '_What happen to the other two?_' I thought to myself. I look up to the sky and saw that it was getting dark. "_How long have we been fighting?"_ I look around and saw Shadow and Light walking to me they were hurt not as badly as me. I got a big deep cut on my back, some cut on my arms. Some deep some not as deep. Every muscle in my body hurt like hell and I can hardly stand.

"Shadow come here." I said and Shadow walk up to me.

I slowly move to Annie and painfully but Annie on Shadow back. I walk over to my rip shirt and rip it into smaller strip and wrap it around Annie wounds. Then carefully cover her wounds with the leftover strip of cloths.

"Shadow that Annie to my house okay" I said while walking to Light.

Shadow look at me for a min then ran home with Annie. Light was walking to me and fell right on the ground. I ran to aid him but he move away and start to lick my wound on my face. After a min or two, Light sat up and started to lick his wound on his side. The wound was not as big and not as deep so he`ll be alright. We start to walk back home but then I remember Annie had drop her weapon so I turn and look down and pick up the two dagger on the ground. Light started to growl so I turn around to look at where Light was growling to. I heard a low small clicking and a low small growl to the right if me so I turn. Light was growling to me left. I slowly back to Light and seat on his back. I saw a light from my right and I throw one of the daggers. I then heard a loud roar then a loud growl; I knew it was not from Light because Light was now shaking. I felt like someone was glaring at me to I turn and what I saw was a glowing green thing floating in med air so I pull on to Light to tell him to run and he did.

"Run Light Run like the wind!" I said as I lean closer to Light.

I heard a loud roar coming closer but Light running faster and the roar was getting lower the feather away. By the time me and Light got home it was dark out. Annie was in my guest bed and her wound was bandage. I slowly walk to my shower to clean up.

"Light get me some bandage!" I yelled from my bathroom.

After I cover my entire wound I went and cover Shadow and Light wound. Annie woke up after I finish with Light wound. She looks over to me and sat down next to me.

"Hey are you ok…here let me help you with that." She said to me.

"Go and rest Annie." I said to her.

"I got to help you with your wounds too, Sara" Annie said while griping the bandage.

After Annie helped me with my wound, we went to sleep only to wake up by our stomach. I walk out of my room and saw that Annie was awake too. We look at each other and then both of our stomach began to cry. We started to laugh at each other for a min then walk down stair to get something to eat. It was now 7am and Annie and I were walking to school. Shadow and Light wanted to come too but I didn`t let them.

"Hello you two." A voice said from behind us.

"Oh hi would you two like to walk with us to school?" Annie ask turning around.

"Don't mind if we do." Halkrath said as he walks next to Annie.

I smile as I saw Annie ear turn red. Turning to look away I saw Cetanu looking at me as if I was a freak. I glare at Cetanu and he glare back. We glare at each other until we got to school. People who saw us walk away from us to stay out of trouble.

"Look at what we got here." A voice called out.

I turn and saw Linda, the school most popular girl and most riches, walking to us. We all look at Linda and she look back at us. Cetanu look at her then to me. Annie walks in front of me and in front of Linda. Linda look at Annie then snap her finger. Two girls older then us grab Annie by the arm and pull her away from between us. Linda looked at me in the eyes and walk up to me and slap me on the cheek. Cetanu stood up and walk behind me. I look at him and he stop where he was. I turn to Linda and smile at her.

"What are you looking at?" Linda said to me in my face.

"What do you want from me…bitch." I replay with an evil smile.

"What did you just call me?" she yelled out.

"I called you a Bitch or do you want me to call you a whore?" I look at her.

Linda was about to hit me again but was stop by her friends. Linda glare at me then turn to Cetanu.

"You must be a new student why not came and hang out with us instead of Sara. Oh and you can come too." Linda looks over to Halkrath then back over to me.

"You can`t come so well bye…I almost forgot Friday I`m going to have a party and everyone is invited not you Sara." Linda said as she walks away follow by a large group of people.

I turn to Annie. Annie look back at me and we started to laugh at what just happen. Halkrath and Cetanu look at us as me keep on laughing.

"So who was she?" Halkrath asked Annie.

"She is one of the richest and most popular girls in school. Linda Richman." Annie said trying to stop laughing.

The day ended fast with me and Cetanu glaring at each other. Annie and Halkrath seem to get closer every minute. I`m happy for them. And Cetanu won`t stop glaring at me. We were in our last class and Linda just seems to like bugging me every min. But I was I busy glaring back at Cetanu.

"Cetanu is your name right?" Linda asks as she lean between us. Cetanu just nod at her. "Well I was wondering will you like to go out with me tomorrow after school." She asked while showing her boob to him.

Cetanu look at her then look at me. I just smile at him. He looks back at her then shake his head at her. Linda turns to look at me.

"Well why not" Linda said with a puppy eyes.

Cetanu just look at her then tilt his head to one side. I burst out laughing. Cetanu look at me then look up at Halkrath. I was seating on my chair when Linda decided to slap me but I move away from her.

"Guys hold her down!" Linda yelled out to her friends.

"Weakling what a baby can`t even fight for yourself coward." I said while laughing at her.

"SARA BEHIND YOU!" Annie cries out.

I turn around and got punch across the face by Mike. I fell down on my butt when I look up I saw Cetanu holding Mike by his neck and Mike was off the ground. Cetanu look down at me and throw Mike across the classroom. I hope he`s ok. Cetanu crouch down next to me and held me face up to him. I blush as Cetanu look at my face. He then turns my face to the side to have a better look at my left face. After, what feel like forever, Cetanu help me up to my feet. I turn to Annie and Halkrath then look over to Linda. Everyone was over at Mike to check if he was ok. Linda looks at Cetanu then to me.

"Ok Cetanu you are now my boyfriend" Linda said as she walk up to Cetanu and pulling me into a kiss.

I just watch as Cetanu and Linda kiss. Cetanu pulled away as I walk out of class. Annie ran beside me. We walk out to the roof. Why did my chest hurt so much? Why do I care who Cetanu go out with? I sat on the roof looking up to the sky. Annie was setting next to me. We stay like that for a min or two.

"Something is wrong right?" Annie asks as look turn to me.

"I don't know… I really don't know." I said as I turn to Annie.

"Tell me what`s in your mind, Sara."

"I…I don`t know"

"Is it about Cetanu?"

"I…I…I don`t know what to feel like"

"As a friend, I can see that you like Cetanu but you don't know how to tell him what you feel."

"What do you mean Annie?"

"I`m saying do what your heart tells you"

"What my heart tells me?"

"Ya tell him that you like him"

"I don`t even know if he like me…Wait I never like anyone till now…" I say looking down.

"He might be the one for you" Annie said looking up into the sky.

I turn to the door only to see Halkrath and Cetanu standing at to door. Annie stood up and ran to Halkrath. Halkrath look at Annie then they walk off leaving me and Cetanu on the roof. I look away as Cetanu walk up behind me. I motion him to set with me. We sat there for a little while until Cetanu look at me.

"Are you alright?" Cetanu ask. I never knew his voice was this deep and smooth.

"ya I`m alright…so now u are going out with Linda?" I ask looking away from Cetanu.

"No" Cetanu said as he turn to look at the forest.

I slowly turn to face him then turn to the forest. We sat like that for a while. I stood up and look at Cetanu and he look back to me. I could feel my face turning red.

"Let's go home Cetanu" I said to him with a hand out to him.

I waited for Cetanu to grab my and so we can go home but Cetanu just sat there looking at me. So I pull my hand away but Cetanu grab it and pull me to him. So now I`m on his laps. I look up to Cetanu and he look down to me. I sat up and Cetanu held me close to him. One of his hands was on my back and the other one held behind my head. Cetanu held me so close that I could hear his heart treating. Cetanu started to lean on my neck and shoulder. I was blushing and I can tell because I could feel my face burning and my heart racing. I was about to pull away when Cetanu started to snuggle his head on my neck. It felt like forever like that until Cetanu broke the silence.

"Can we stay up here a little longer?…Sara?"

I didn`t say anything but just nod to him. I thought he will let me go when he move his arm and hand away but he grab me and sat me between his legs and wrap his arm around my waist and pull me so closer as he leaned on my back. I was looking down while he, I think he is still looking at the forest. I turn my head to look up him and he was looking at me not the forest.

"Hey Cetanu do you know where Sa…never mind." Annie said

Cetanu finally let go of me and walk away. I just sat there looking down until Annie grabs my left shoulder. I look up to her and gave a weak smile. I turn and saw that Cetanu was waiting by the door with Halkrath by his side. Annie and I walk over to them. Annie walk next to Halkrath and they seems to be very happy. I walk next to Cetanu. I could feel him glaring at me so I look up and glare back at him. We did that until walk where out of the building. Cetanu look away and so did I. My arm was at my side while the other one in my pocket. Cetanu grab my hand and put it in his jacket pocket. His hand was warm very warm. I look up to Cetanu and he glare down to me. I pull my hand away but he had a good hold of my hand so my hand stays in his jacket. People were looking at us. Linda saw us and tries to pull Cetanu away.

"Hey Cetanu come on let hang out." Linda said was she pulled Cetanu away.

"Let Cetanu go. Let him hang out with who he wants to." Annie said beside Halkrath.

Cetanu was pulled away from me but I kept a firm held of his hand. Linda looks at me and pulled Cetanu farther away and my hand slip thought his hand. Cetanu look at me as he was being pulled away. I keep my head down as Cetanu was pulled away from my hand. When Cetanu was at Linda side I move to closer until was at Cetanu right side. I kept my head down and slowly with both hand I grab his arm. I could feel Linda glaring at me but I didn`t look up at her. I slowly look up to Cetanu and my hands slowly slide down his arm and away. Cetanu grab my left arm and pulled away from Linda. Cetanu glare at Linda before saying to her.

"Stay away from us. If not there will be trouble." Cetanu said before pulling me next to him.

"Wh…WHAT why are you going out with her! She is ugly unlike me I`m prettier than her. I`m better than her!" Linda yelled out.

"Like I said do you want trouble or not." Cetanu said as he turn and walk away.

I kept on looking at Cetanu as we walk back to Annie and Halkrath. After we left Linda and her group of friends, we went to my house. Shadow and Light greet us at the front door. We play around for about two hours until Annie had to go home.

"Sara do you want me to sleep-over?"

"If you want to. No one is stopping you."

"Ok do you to want to sleep over too?" Annie asks looking over at the two guys.

"I don`t know its up to Sara" Halkrath said looking over to me.

"Well… why not it`ll be fun to have people sleep over."

"Ok I`ll go home and get my stuff. Come one Light." Annie said and walks out the front door with Light.

"We`ll go home too. To get our stuff." Halkrath said while walking out the door. Cetanu follow behind.

"Do you want Shadow to come with you two?" I ask while walking up behind Cetanu.

"No it ok" Halkrath said walking away into the wood.

"Oh ok see you two later then."

About three hours later Annie and Light came back. Light took off his bandage and his wound was all healed while Shadow wound is slowly healing. I look at Annie and saw that she had her sleeping bag, some cloths, her tooth brush and two hacking boot. About half an hour later Halkrath and Cetanu came back with their sleeping bag, cloths, tooth brush and shoes -I think those are boot- and some cool looking weapons.

"Hey come over here I`ll show you two where your room is." I said while walking up to the stairs.

"Are we going to share or not?" Cetanu asked me as we walk into the hall ways

"No, there is enough room for six people here." I said over my shoulder. "All the door is panted with different colors so it easy to tell which is which."

"Sara which is you room?" Halkrath ask while looking at the doors.

"My room is this one. Oh before I forget all the room has a king side bed and they all have their own bathroom. So there is no need to worry about the bathroom in the hall ways." I said as I open a door for Halkrath.

"Halkrath your room will be across Annie`s room." I said while pointing to Annie room.

"Ok thank you for the room Sara." Halkrath said as he put his stuff on the bed.

"Come Cetanu let me show you your room." I said as I walk out of the room.

"Sara can you come here after you're done." Annie said as she looks down.

"Ok" I said as I show Cetanu his room. Cetanu room was across my room.

"Here's your room I hope you like it. If you need anything I`ll be across okay." I said as I walk out.

"Umm…Sara?"

"Ya"

"Thanks"

"No need to" I said as I turn and walk to Annie.

"Annie what`s up?"

"Come over here."

Annie don`t look so happy for some reason. So I sat next to her.

"What wrong you don`t look so happy."

"It my mom she...she"

"She what?"

"She kick me out. She said that I`m old enough to live by myself and I don`t know where I go. Sara I don`t know what to do." Annie said as she began to cry.

"Annie look at me. What do you mean don`t know where to go? You can always come and live with me. And what do you mean don`t know what to do? You can go and get all your stuff tomorrow and bring it all here. I don`t mind you living her and beside Light and Shadow like you here too." I said to Annie while shaking her by her shoulders. Annie began to smile.

"Quit shaking me or my head will fall off. Hahaha" Annie said while shaking me.

"Hey what wrong?" Halkrath ask as he and Cetanu walks down stairs.

"Oh no it nothing. It just that I`ll be living with Sara for now on."

"Oh that's good news."

"Ok everyone lets watch a movie. Annie what do you want to watch?" I said while walking up to the big TV.

"Hmm…lets watch…AvP and Predator 1 and 2 and Predators!" Annie said as she jump up.

"I almost forgot you love predator" I laugh as I put in AvP

"AvP?" Halkrath look at me then to Annie. The two of us look at Halkrath then to me. I laugh then Annie laugh too.

"AvP mean Alien vs. Predator. Sara has the whole movie of predators"

"Ok seat down and watch he movies you guys" I said as I sat down.

Throw out the whole movie Halkrath and Cetanu kept looking at each other. When to movie was over they went upstairs then came back after ten min. They said nothing as they sat to watch the other movie with me and Annie. After we watch the entire movie, Annie and I went to get dinner ready. Cetanu and Halkrath didn`t eat with us because said they were full.

"Sara which part you like best in AvP?" Annie asks while cleaning here plate.

"The part I like best is at the ending when Scar jump and spend and push his spear into the Queen head. What at about you?"

"I like the part then the predator grab the alien tail and spend around."

"Hey now that I think about it. Remember the black monsters we fought with near the river."

"Oh ya they look like the alien. That means the predators is real too! I wish I can see one. Sara don't you think so to."

"Hahaha Annie you might get to see one, one day and when that day comes you will be off running hahaha"

"Oh Sara shut up. I know that if you see one you`ll fight it to see how strong it is. Right Cetanu. Cetanu?" Annie looks up to see Halkrath and Cetanu gone.

"Great now they are gone. Sara I blame you" Annie said as she laugh.

"Shut up you." I said as I look out the window. "Hey Annie look out there. I think I saw something out there. I`m going to go check it you stay here."

"Sara I`m coming too. But first let's get some weapon." Annie said as she run to my weapons room.

Annie and I walk out the back door to the wood. We look around but saw nothing but black. Our only light was the moon and the light from the house. We stay close to each other. Shadow and Light came out of the house and stood in front of us. Shadow started to growl and then leaps to a tree and knocks down a big black bug to the ground. The bug got up and ran to me. I pull my light metal spar up and stated to swing it around to put some distend between us. I pulled out a small dagger and then crouch down, spar on my right and dagger on my left. Annie stood behind Light. And Shadow behind the bug. I ran to it and it ran to me. It tail came around to me left and I block it with my dagger. I jab my spar up to it head but it lean back. I flip and throw my dagger out to it head then land in a crouch on all three. My spar still in my right hand. The dagger hit the bug in the head but was not down yet so I ran to it low like a ninja. It turns to look at me but it turn to slow so I point my spar up and jump. I was under it when I jab my spar up but move out of its way as I fall. Some blood got on my shirt so cut it with my other dagger only bigger than the one I use on the bug. The bug hisses at me and die. I look down to it then to my spar.

"AAAHHH My spar!" I yelled out.

My spar hit the bug from blow the jaw and up to it head. After my spar melt away I pull my knife and started to cut open it head or skull in the inside was it brain and other stuff. I look at the skull and then at Annie. She had a disgusting look on her face.

"Sara what are you doing with that skull?" Annie said as she slowly walks up.

"Can`t you see, I`m going to melt this skull and make it a weapon. The acid blood can`t do anything to it. See." I show Annie and again she had a disgusting look.

I turn back to the bug and look at it tail. I turn back to look at Annie. She started to shake the head side to side. I look at Shadow and he look back at me. I walk to the tail and cut it off and I turn at saw that Annie was about to faint but she sat on Light back for support. I walk up to her and Annie looked up to me.

"How disgusting Sara." Annie said while getting up and walking inside. Me, Shadow and Light follow after. When we got inside I turn and walk to the basement where I make my entire weapon. Annie walks in after me. In the basement was a big heater made of special rocks that doesn't need wood to keep the fire going. In there is always super-hot so you have to wear a short shorts and a tin top and have you hair up. There are three tables in there, one table has water in a tube and the other tub has chemicals in it. The second table has rock and in the center of the rock is a shape weapon. The other table has guns, booms, and other stuff. And in the basement you can`t hear anything from inside if you are in the living room or the somewhere else. The window is always open so the hot air can go out. And also its nice to be in here when winter come.

"Wow in here is hot. How in the world can you stay in here all day?" Annie said as she put her weapon in the third table.

"I have my way around now go up and get something to down from the heat. Annie gets some rest ok. This week is going to be long." I said as I took off my cloths and sat them in the corner.

"Don`t stay up to long Sara"

After Annie want to bed. I go to work. It took me three hour to make four daggers. I mass up with two so it into a small katana. After I finish I turn and went outside and test it. The acid blood was still melting the grass around the dead body. I stab the body with the dagger and pull it out to see that the acid blood did not melt the dagger. The acid blood was moving down to the tip so I swing the blood of the dagger and when inside. When I got inside I saw Cetanu and Halkrath looking at me. I look up to them and I could tell that they want to ask me question. I signed and sat down and they follow.

"So you two want me to tell you why I was outside right?"

"Yes and why were you with that hard meat?" Halkrath said while looking at the dead bug.

"I was outside to test my new weapon and what is a 'hard meat'?" I said looking at Halkrath.

"Hard meat is that black creature over there" Cetanu said pointing at the dead body.

I look up to Cetanu and he look back to me. He turns and looked down to my weapon in my hands. Cetanu pull his hand out and I look at his hand and put one of the daggers in his hand. Cetanu look at it for a minute and turn and gave it to Halkrath. I just sat there looking at the two guys. Halkrath gave it back it me after touching the sharp side of the dagger.

"Its sharp but not sharp enough. Cetanu go get me my dagger in my bag." Cetanu stood up and headed for Halkrath dagger in his room. "Your dagger needs to be lighter so that it`ll easier to move around."

"How do I make it lighter?"

"Put it in an oven and take it out after five minute and put it in water for three min then but it back in the oven for ten min then back into the water to cold down."

"How high dose the temp. has to be?"

"About around 3 hundred degree. Here." Halkrath gave me his dagger after Cetanu gave it to him.

"WOW it so light. It is as light as a hair. I got to show this to Annie."

I was about to touch the sharp side but Cetanu grab my hand. And shock his head side to side. I look at him then grab a paper next to my and slide the dagger on the paper and the paper was cut into two pieces.

"It is hella sharp. Cetanu thanks for stopping me, I could have cut myself." I said giving Halkrath back his dagger.

After a few min of talking we all went to sleep. Light went to sleep with Annie and Shadow came and sleeps with me. Right before I can lay down Annie scream. I grab my two katana from under my bed and rush over to Annie room. Halkrath and Cetanu got there before I did. Annie jump out of her room and ran behind Halkrath. Light jump out into the hall way and Shadow went and tackle Light away from the door. Me and Cetanu stood in front of the door. In the room was one of the hard meat. It looked at me then to Cetanu. It hiss at Cetanu then to me.

_**I smell two Yautja in here. You it's you now die Yautja**_.

It jump for Cetanu but Cetanu took out his spar, which I never knew he had with him, and throw it at the alien. The alien jump out of the way but was punch right in the face by Cetanu. The alien went flying out of the window and Cetanu grab his spar and jump out the window after the alien. I turn to Annie she was in Halkrath arm. Annie right arm was cut by its tail and Halkrath is helping Annie with her wound. Light and Shadow ran beside me and we went outside. When we got outside Cetanu and the alien was circling each other. Cetanu was oozing out bright green blood from both is shoulder, his back which has three deep claw wound, Cetanu cheats had a deep cut across his chest. The alien lose one arm, the side of it chest was oozing acid, the tail was pulled off. And a big hole was on one of it shoulder. The alien hiss at Cetanu and Cetanu roar out his arms spread out, his head was looking up to the night sky, legs spread and bent down in to a 90 degree angle, his back was lean back and his chest pointed to the alien.

_**Die small Yautja! **_It cries out.

Cetanu lung at it and began to swing his spar at the alien. The alien throw it hand on Cetanu face and yank Cetanu skin off his face. I cry out Cetanu name and ran forward but Cetanu brought out one of his hand and stop me. Light and Shadow push me back away from the fight. Slowly Cetanu stood up. I just stood at his face. I fell back on my butt. Cetanu grab the rest of the skin and yank it off him. Cetanu has a lot of scars on his body, front and back. It shows how much he been to and how many fight he been in. Cetanu eyes was reddish gold, has an eight pack, and was buff with muscles, there were not fat at all only muscles. He wears a loin cloth around his waist which covers his front and the back. His hairs were dreadlock which is all the way down to his waist. He was tall 8.9 or more. His skin was dark reddish brown and has black spots over his shoulder and going down to his arms and the back of his hand, down his legs to his feet. I look up to his face and then blush. Cetanu had four mandibles, two on top and two on the bottom with tusks that the end of the mandibles. The behind the mandibles are a mouth with no lips but have sharps teeth top and bottom. Cetanu look like a god because of how he stand and I bet you Cetanu put all the males' god into shames because of his muscle body. Cetanu had a scar on the left side of his face. The scar went down his left eye but his eye wasn't cut so he can still see with both eyes.

"Cetanu…is that…you?" I said as I slowly stood up.

Cetanu turn away and face the black alien.

_**I was right there was a Yautja here. **_

The alien ran and tackle Cetanu but Cetanu move aside and brought his spar up and down on the alien neck. The alien fell down and die. Cetanu look at me then back to the dead body. Halkrath and Annie came out and saw Cetanu crouching down over the dead body.

"Cetanu what happen to you skin?" Halkrath said walking up to Cetanu. Cetanu pointed to the skin that was yank off. "What happen to the face skin?" Halkrath ask and Cetanu pull up the alien arm and in it hand was the face skin.

"Hey that thing been saying something like Yautja. What is that any way?" I ask well walking to help Annie to her feet.

"What? What do you mean 'it been saying'? I don`t hear it say anything." Halkrath said looking at me. "You heard what it said?"

I didn`t say anything but nodded. "So you didn`t hear anything at all?" I look over to Annie then at Cetanu. They both shock there head. "So I was the only one who heard it." I look down to my hand.

_Hey Sara what wrong? Are you hungry because I`m hungry._

_Shut up Light Sara is not hungry can`t you tell._

_Shadow do you know what`s up with Sara?_

"Light I`m not hungry I`m just…wait did you two just said something?" I look over to Light and Shadow and they look back at me.

_Sara you can understand us?_

_Wow Shadow, Sara can understand me cool._

I began to laugh and everyone look at me. "Yes I can understand you two."

"Sara what did they say?" Annie said as she shock me back and fore

"Light is taking about food and Shadow is telling him to shut up." I look over to the two wolves. "So Halkrath what is a Yautja?"

"Yautja is a race of hunter like Cetanu and me. You ooman call us Predator just like in the movie" Halkrath said to us.

"WOW Omg Sara we know two hot ass predator!...Wait Halkrath why didn't you tell us you were a hunter? And are you two going to kill us now that we know you secret?" Annie said as she looked down and began to cry.

"We didn`t tell you because we are here to learn how ooman live. If we told you two earlier one of you might turn us in to your government. And no we will not kill you unless you turn us in or try to kill us. Cetanu come I need to clean your wound." Halkrath said as he and Cetanu walk into the wood.

"WAIT you can`t go out into the wood like that. Cetanu come inside to my house and Annie can come with you to get your stuff for Cetanu." I said as I ran up to them.

"are you sure it alright for us to come in after all this?" Halkrath said as he turns to look at me.

"Ya it alright beside Annie likes you-oops" I stop and cover my mouth.

"Sara! Well you like Cetanu that why you are asking for him to stay!" Annie yelled to me.

I look away all red but I spotted Cetanu face and his face was all green. Halkrath look at Cetanu then smile at his. Cetanu turn to look at Halkrath.

"**What?"**

"**No, no it nothing"**

"**Tell me Halkrath"**

"**I`m not telling"**

"What are you two saying?" Annie asks as she poke Halkrath arm.

"Come Annie we must go gets the first aid kit from my ship." Halkrath said as he put a hand on Annie shoulder.

"Oh ok let go then bye Sara"

"Ugh come Cetanu lets get your wound wash." I said with a hand out for Cetanu.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Annie POV

Halkrath and I went to his ship to get some first aid kit for Cetanu.

"So Annie are you going to stay with Sara for now on?"

"Ya…so how is it like to be a hunter?"

"Being a hunter is a fun but when it comes to killing it not all fun."

"Why is it not fun? Don`t you and you people kill for sport?"

"Ya we kill for sport but it not fun because I don`t like killing unlike Cetanu. He kills for sport and honor. I`m more like a doctor or something."

"So he will kill Sara"

"No" Halkrath said then look around. "Cetanu like Sara at first he thought Sara was a male but after he saw Sara fighting the hard meat he fell in love with her. After you fainted Shadow took you home and so Sara and Light was in the wood. Cetanu decided to try and talk to her but Light started to growl at me because I didn`t have this on. But ya when Cetanu started to mess around with her she throw one of the daggers at him and it hit his arm so he growl at her and she and Light ran. Cetanu got mad and went after them but Light got scared and ran faster and Cetanu well he ran into a tree."

"Hahaha he ran into a tree Hahaha"

"Tell me about it hahaha"

"Hey can I see who you look like?"

"Hmmm no not now but maybe later"

"Hum ok later then."

"We`re here."

"Where?"

"Just watch" Halkrath said as he turn his watches to the side

"WOW that is sooo cool do that again!" I said as I pull his arm

"It`ll break if I keep on doing it so no but maybe I'll let you turn on the cloak on the way out."

"Really"

About ten min later we came back out with some aid kit. I look out the door and saw snow. I ran out and saw more. I turn and look at Halkrath. He didn`t look so happy about the snow.

"Hey what wrong?"

"It's the snow I don`t like the snow it cold. My kind are cold blooded so that mean we like to be in a warm place."

"Hey I see floating snow oh wait it you ship"

"Pauk"

"What?"

"I got to move my ship out of here"

"why not move it to Sara underground parking lot it can fit your ship."

"Sara has an underground parking lot?"

"Ya come on let go"

About 20 min we got to Sara house

"Hey Sara we need you to open your parking lot for the ship" I said while looking at Cetanu. He was asleep.

"Oh ok wait for a bit" Sara said walking out the door. "Put you ship right here."

Halkrath did what Sara said and the ground started to slide away to one side. Halkrath lower the ship into the parking lot. In the parking lot there are five different air plane, ten different cars, and a ship that is a broken into pieces. After Halkrath pack the ship he came out. The roof/ground began to close over everything then the light came on.

"Hey whats up with that ship?" I said to Sara.

"Oh that ship is what I am making along with some other weapons I`m making." Sara as she walked over to it.

"You make ships and weapons all by yourself?" Halkrath asked as we walk out of the parking lot and into the basement.

"Ya" Sara said looking down at the weapons.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Thx for reading i`ll try to update the story faster **

**-CetanuAseigan- **


	3. Chapter 3

**Aseigan: Sorry it took so long to upload. Im running out of idea on what to write next **

**Cetanu: She have been writing another story**

**Aseigan: how bout you shut up and help me think on what to write for the story**

**Cetanu: you can do that yourself you don`t need me**

**Asegian: reader can you help tell Cetanu-lord of ass-to help me think on what to write so you can read the story**

**Cetanu: hey don`t use the reader on me **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Cetanu pov

I sat in my room while I wait for Halkrath to come back with our Aid-kit. Sara had help clean the wound and gone down stair. After waiting for a while I began to doss off only to snap wake from a earthquake. I rush down stair to look for Sara but she was nowhere to be found so I rush out to the back. As soon as I came out I rush back in, it was cold outside. I heard voices in Sara`s basement and went down. It was nice and worm in there but to a ooman it was hot. I went in deeper and saw Sara looking at some weapons. I turn my head and saw that Halkrath and Annie down here too. Sara was the first to notices me.

"Cetanu what are you doing down here?" Sara ask and walk up to me.

"I just can down to see what that shaking was."

"Oh that don`t worry about it." Halkrath said

"Cetanu how are you feeling?" Annie ask

"im feeling better but still hurt a little."

"come on everyone let go upstairs" Sara said walking pass me

Everyone follow Sara up the stair and out of the basement. I didn`t want to leave the basement because it was warm in there. i watch as Sara made some, what they called, hot cocoas and gave one cup to Annie. Sara turn to me and began to look me up and down then turn to Halkrath and did the same.

"ok let patch Cetanu up before he get infected" Annie said and walk up to Halkrath.

"I`ll do that myself"

"No how about Sara? Let her do that she good at patching up wound." Annie said

"Hey leave me out of this" Sara said

"Com`on Sara why not" Annie plead to Sara

"Like I said I can do that myself"

"No no Sara is going to patch you up so sit and wait" Halkrath said as he push me down so I can sit on the chair.

"here you go, come Halkrath let go and see Sara weopens" Annie said and pulled Halkrath back in to the basement.

"have fun you two" Halkrath said and close the door

"Men what is up with those two?" Sara as she began to wet a cloth

"Beats me here let me get that for you"

Sara give me the Aid kit and start to clean my wound again. While she did that I open the Aid kit. Sara was standing behind me and was cleaning the three claw mark. I gave her the stuff to close the wound. After that she moves to my right shoulder then to the left. Sara move in front of me to close the wound on my chest.

_Now that I look at Sara close up she not that half bad for a ooman. Hmm how will it fell like to have her sleep on my chest…no no no she just a ooman nothing more oh paya im falling for a ooman it all your fault Halkratk you did this to me._

I watch Sara as she finishes closing my wound. I stood up and reach for Sara hand. Sara tried to pull back but I held her palm in my palm. I look down to her and our eye meet. Sara heart beat began to beat louder or was it my heart I don`t know. I didn`t know what was came over me because I began to move closer to Sara. We were so close now and I was so close I could have kiss Sara.

Annie rush in while screaming her head off. And Halkrath came running after her telling her to stop moving.

"Cetanu help me get that bug off of Annie" Halkrath yelled out tring to stop Annie from running around.

Annie stop when she saw us so close to each other. Halkrath look up from Annie to us and they began to walk away.

"sorry for interpret you two" Annie said as she tug Halkrath arm out.

"we…will… see you two later bye" Halkrath said and walk after Annie

Sara and I were so close that our body was like stuck together. Sara and I look back to each other and push away. Sara and I had our back facing each other. I look to Sara and she look back at me before walking away. Her face was all red well not just her face but her entire body was all red like fire.

"Umm ill see you tomorrow good night" with that Sara leave

"ya…see ya"

I stood there alone for I don`t know how long but the sun began to come up. I must have stood there all night.

"wow it already morning *yawn* better get some sleep"

Sara pov

I stay wake all night because of Cetanu. Every time I try to sleep I dream about how Cetanu and I were so close to each other. I could have sworn Cetanu look like he was about to kiss me or was he trying to kiss me?

_Sara get up get up or im going to pee on you _Light said as he began to lift his leg up

"im not even asleep and if up dear pee on me im not going to let you come to school"

_SHADOW! SARA IS WAKE! _Light cry as he ran out of my room.

"good morn… wow Sara you look like shit" Annie said as she walk in.

"I feel like shit… what time is it?"

"it time to get up"

"AHHH I need a run"

"ok lets go for a run then it only 5" Annie said as she walk out

"…."

"what?"

"where did you sleep last night your room is all messed up"

"umm…" Annie began to turn red

"woo you sleep with Halkrath didn`t you"

"umm…"Annie got redder as she look to her feet and began to move her right foot around "ya… BUT! I only sleep on the bed Halkrath slept on the floor"

"ya sure" I said

"anyway hurry up and lets go for a run" Annie said and ran out into her messed up room

After I got dress I went down stair and everyone was eating and Halkrath, I think, had his human skin off and Cetanu well he have his face on his bowl

"Is Cetanu asleep or eating" right after I said that Cetanu got up

"**hmm? What?**"

"what?" Annie and I said at the same time

Cetanu turn and look at us and went back to sleep. His head was back in the bowl. Annie and I couldn`t hold our laugh back because we bust out laughing at Cetanu. Halkrath look a lot like Cetanu but smaller he stood at 8.7 but in his human skin he`s 6.4 and Cetanu stood at 6.2 in his human skin.

"Hey I just notice your taller now but how?"

"our ooman skin make us smaller like ooman male" Halkrath said as he poke Cetanu with a fork

"**will you stop poking me**"

"**the bowl is not a pillow and have you fix you ooman skin?"**

"**no I have not**"

"Hey Sara lets go running… Halkrath you want to run with us to school"

"Sorry but I can it look like i`ll have to help Cetanu fix his skin"

"**I don`t need you help I can do that myself**"

"Well see ya i`m going ahead" I said

"Hey wait for me…Sara" Annie yelled out

* * *

><p><strong>Aseigan: ok now lets start chapter 4<strong>

**Cetanu: you can do that while I get some sleep**

**Aseigan: you better help or i`ll the reader to yell at you for not helping**

**Cetanu: go ahead I dear you to**

**Aseigan: ok reader can you help yelled at Cetanu-lord of shithead- to help me thx you**

**Cetanu: *lou-dte kale***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

Sara pov

We got to school and the first thing that happen we got there was a fight and I was pull into it. Annie were trying to stop everyone but no one stop. So she did the only thing that would.

"HERE LOOK EVERYONE LINDA IS NUKED!" as soon as Annie said that everyone stop and look.

i was able to pulled myself out of the fight before it began again. Just in time to run away from the teachers that began to yelled. Annie and I ran to class as the bell ring. To our surprise no one was in class so we were the first one. Linda walk in after we sat down.

"Hey you where is Cetanu?" Linda asked

"Idk"

"tell me where you put him or else"

"Or else what?" Annie asked

"Or else I till everyone your secrets" She said to me

I laugh to myself "What secrets?"

"that you are a boy" she said

Annie and I bust out laughing that our side began to hurt. Linda look at us as if we were bugs and by the look of her face it made me laugh even harder. Students came to the class after a while and I was still laughing.

"Hey why is Sara laughing like a madmen?" asked one of the student

"Hey everyone Linda think I`m a boy!" I said laughing to myself

"Sara is not a boy" a girl said and began to laugh then everyone began too

"Linda what make you think Sara is a boy?" a boy ask as he try to stop laughing

Linda turns red and yelled out "Just look at her-" she pointed at me "look at what she is wearing"

"That what she wear all the time even in middle school. If you haven`t notices she a tomboy." One of the boys yelled out as he and everyone began to stop laughing.

Linda turns to me and glared at me before stomping out of the classroom. Annie looks at me and smile. I smile back at her as the teacher walk in. the teacher was a sub and he was handsome, tall and muscular. To me he was ok looking. All the girl could not stop looking at him and he keep on glaring at me just like Cetanu. When the class ended I walked out not even waiting for Annie as she called me to wait for her. I went to the girl room and Annie came behind me

"Hey what wrong with you? Sara hey" Annie said as I stop

"that sub give me the creep he keep on glaring at me just like Cetanu. Do you think they are relative?"

"Really! Well he smiling at me and that just playing scary" Annie said and walk out with me behind her

The day ended fast and the sub keeps on glaring at me. I was creped out by him. As Annie and I walk home I began to feel like someone was following us home. I began to look around until I look up and at the roof of house as I walk next to Annie. Annie and I walk up hill and I look down to see a transparent shape. The first thing that came to mind was grab Annie and run home. I grab Annie arm and ran as fast as I could. I look over my shoulder and that thing running after us. Annie began to yelled at me to stop but I ran faster and faster and so fast I didn`t even know I could run so fast.

"Sara stop I`m going to-"Annie scream as I ran into the frost and over small river.

I finally stop running in a clearing and began to look at the top of trees. Then I spot the transparent on top of one tree. It looks like it was breathing hard. I look at it and it or what every that thing was look back at me. Annie looks to where I was look and saw the thing and she jump behind me. In the bravest voice I called out

"I know you are there why don`t you come down and stop hiding."

It hesitated for a minute then came down. It made its way to us and de-clock. It was one of the predators but it looks older. I step back as it step closer to us. It had golden armor on and a red cape like Superman. By the look of it 'it' was a he and an elder by the way he stands and walks. I look at him before asking

"Why are you following us?" I asked and he tilts him head to one side.

"wh-wh-what d-do you want from u-us?" Annie ask

He look at Annie and growl and step closer to us I stay where I was but Annie jump and back up from us. I look at him in the eye*mask* and step closer to him. We look at each other and finally he said

"I'm looking for two Yautja male that came here to learn about ooman way of life." He said in a deep voice.

"Two Yautja?" I said and look at Annie.

"Yes and I was wondering if you know about them?"

"What is the name of the two?" Annie asked and looks up at him

"They're name is Cetanu and Halkrath. They are my son"

"Why are you asking for our help? You don`t even know we might hand you to the government"

"Sara don`t be stupid they are way supper then us." Annie said

"As much as I hate to but I`ll swallow my pride and asked you-"he took off his mask and got into one knee "help me find them."

"Saraaa look at him come on let help him please Sara i`ll do your homework for a whole month" Annie begged with puppy eyes

"OH ALRIGHT THEN WILL YOU STOP!"I said and throw my hand up "Your sons is at my place…Come."

When we got to my house Shadow and Light came running out follow by Cetanu and Halkrath. Shadow ran behind me and bagan to growl at Cetanu as he ran after Light

_SARA MAKE HIM STOP! _Light cry out and ran to me

"GET BACK HERE YOU" Cetanu said and reach out.

Light jump out of the way and Cetanu ran into me. Him hand land on my chest. Time seems to stop and I could feel Cetanu dad glaring at him from behind me. Then time began again and Cetanu and I fell back. I was under Cetanu as he try to stand by fall back down as Light jump on his back and ran behind Annie for cover. Shadow had hide behind Halkrath. Cetanu finally got in his knees and hands and he look down to me then up to his father then back to me but when he look down to my I lift up my knee and hard as I can and kneed him in the place where the sun does`t shine. Cetanu roll off me to hold his boys and cry out. I stood up and was about to punch him in the face but his father get there before me.

"**YOU HOW DEAR YOU DISRESPECT ME BY TOUCHING A FEMALE CHEST!**"

"**Cijt Father why did you do that for I`m already hurt.**"

"I have no idea what you two are saying but i`m going to make Cetanu cry until he wish he was never born" I said and leap at Cetanu but Annie and Halkrath pulled me off of him.

"Sara stop or you`ll kill him and beside you have your linen bandage round your chest" Annie yelled out

"Fine i`ll stop but next time i`ll _kill _him" Cetanu shift his weigh to one feet then to the other feet

"I`m sorry about me sons stupidity" Cetanu father said.

"N-no no its alright right Sara" Annie ask and I look away before walking inside.

I look around and everything seems to be fine until I walk into my room. My room was a mess and my cloths was everywhere on my bed on the ground on my desk in my bathroom under my bed and worst of all my underwear was on my bed. I could hear someone running. I look out my window and saw him running. I let out a loud cry and yelled out Cetanu name and jump out the window to the tree and ran after him.

3th pov

Annie saw Sara jumping from the window to the tree after Cetanu. Annie turns to Halkrath and ask

"What happen when we were at school?"

"Well it started-" Halkrath began

**Flashback start **

After Sara and Annie left to school Cetanu and Halkrath sat in their ship working on Cetanu human skin. After they finish, they did a test run and it work prefect. Now that they are don`t they had nothing to work on so they began to practices their fighting and hunting skills. Light came into their ship and began to playing with their weapons. Shadow came and plays with Halkrath. After all four of them got tired of playing around they decide to go for a run. It was not a normal run they run at the same time fight. They did that for two hours when Shadow and Light began to get tired. Halkrath went for a walk be came back because he know Cetanu will go into someone room while they was gone.

When Halkrath got inside he found that Cetanu was nowhere to be found so he walk up stair. Cetanu was in his room for a while but went and wonder into rooms. First he went to Halkrath room then to Annie room which was still a mess. And then went to Sara room. Sara room had a king side bed next to the window. A desk next to the closet with papers and book neatly placed. The closet was close so Cetanu went and open it. it was big to be able to walk in. Cetanu came out and went into the bathroom. The bath was big to have two male sit in it. The bathroom was painted white with light blue and ocean greenish blue. The bathroom also smells like the frost after a rain.

Cetanu walk back out to the bedroom. the bed had a nice cover it was black and blue with a little red. The bed looks so nice and comfy that Cetanu went and lay on it. Before he knew it he was asleep in Sara bed. The bed also smells like her like water in a fresh river. Halkrath came in to find Cetanu sleeping in Sara bed so he went and woke Cetanu up. Cetanu look up at Halkrath before putting him head under the pillows. Halkrath shuck Cetanu again but Cetanu kick Halkrath in the side. Halkrath look at Cetanu for a minute then grab him by the ankle and pull Cetanu out. Cetanu sat up and jump on Halkrath and they began to wrestle around. They began to knock things down. Halkrath grab a basket and throw it at Cetanu. The basket had Sara underwear in it. Cetanu move out of the way as it landed on the bed. They began a cloths throwing war. Shadow and Light came in to stop that war. Halkrath stop but Cetanu didn`t so Light did the only thing that would stop him. While Cetanu was still throwing cloths at Halkrath. Light came behide Cetanu and lift up one of his leg an-roar. Light ran and bump into Shadow and they both bolted out of the room Halkrath ran after Cetanu as he tries to rip Light. Light ran to the front door with everyone running after him.

**Flashback end**

"And that what happen" Halkrath said to Annie

"Ohh I hope Cetanu is okey becau-" Annie was interrupt by a loud roar

"I think we should go and stop Sara" Halkrath said

* * *

><p><strong>Cetanu: Hope you like it. <strong>

**Aseigan: Cetanu how long do you think the story be?**

**Cetanu: I don`t know**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Srry I been very lazy and you know school and all the drama but ya srry I been very lazy I hope everyone forgive me srry. And srry about the bad spelling. Spelling is my worst enemy again srry about the spelling. Forgot to tell you in my all story predators have tongue **

* * *

><p>I chases after Cetanu thought the forest until he trip over a low tree branch. I couldn`t help but laugh at him as he try to get up.<p>

"hahaha that what you get for being in my room" I yelled out

"_**cijt that embarrassing **_" Cetanu said or sound like clicking

I ran to him and help Cetanu up but he just pushed me away. If only look can kill because Cetanu look at me like he was fling dagger at me. I had stop laughing but I was still giggling a little. Cetanu kept on glaring at me. I look at him in the eyes. We look or more like glare at each other until I cross my eye and make my lips look like a fish. Cetanu burst out laughing and fell back. I laugh at him and at the fact that I made a funny face.

"hey can you made a funny face like that too?" I said as I try to stop laughing

Cetanu said still laughing "ahahah le..let me se…see"

Cetanu stood up and make a face and I laugh out so much that my side began to hurt. Cetanu and I laugh together until I remember that Cetanu was in my room. I look at Cetanu and punch him in the stomach and then side kick his face as he fall to one knee while holding his stomach. Cetanu look at me with surprised then remember why he was running. I look up at him as he stood up and walk closer. We death glare each other for about a few second until Cetanu roar in my face. I close my eyes and cover my ears. After Cetanu was done I look up at him. He look down at me and for some reason I just knew what he was about to say.

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF CIJT YOU DIDN`T HAVE TO KICK ME! YOU COULD HAVE JUST YELLED AT ME! ALL YOU KNOW IS VIOLENCE AND MORE VIOLENCE. SO THAT IS WHY YOU NEVER HAD A MATE OR what you call it 'boyfriend' in your inter life. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO VIOLENCE? WHY CAN`T YOU BE MORE LIKE ANNIE WHO IS MORE GENTLE AND KIND AND NOT A what you like to call yourself a tomboy." Cetanu said while hissing at me.

I could feel the tears building up. I look at Cetanu in disbelieve as tears began to fall down and forming a waterfall. I glare at Cetanu, he as look at me for me to say something. The tears would not stop flowing.

"I`m sorry if I never had a boyfriend. I`m sorry im so damn violence. I`m sorry I like to call myself a tomboy. And I`M SORRY IF IM NOT LIKE ANNIE. BUT THIS IS WHO I AM. I NEVER HAD A BOYFRIEND BECAUSE I KNOW THEY WILL CHEAT ON ME. I`M VIOLENCE BECAUSE I HATE BEING WEAK AND HAVING SOMEONE ELSE SAVE ME. I LIKE TO CALLED MYSELF A TOMBOY BECAUCE I`M CALLED A TOMBOY BY OTHER. AND I`M NOT LIKE ANNIE BECAUSE I HAVE MY OWN MIND AND MY OWN FEELING!" I yelled at Cetanu.

Now the tears fall more. I turn around and walk away from Cetanu. i didn`t want to go home so I turn to my left and walk to the waterfall. As I got near the waterfall I began to run. Running to my fastest I ran to the waterfall in 20 minutes. I came to a stop when I step in the water. I look down and saw my reflection. The water was so clear you can see yourself in it. I look up to the waterfall and walked over to it and sat right under the water and the water fall down heavily onto me. I cry out all my tears until I was sure I have not more tears but I was wrong tears were still coming down. I sat back down into the cold water. My body began to numb and I could feel someone sitting next to me. I didn`t want to know who so I kept my eyes close.

"I`m sorry I said those entire thing to you." I ignore him "You can ignore me all you want but let me say this-"he wrap one of his arm around my waist and the other one under my knees "you are going to get sick like that" Cetanu pulled me out from the waterfall and carried me bride style back to shore.

I for some reason like to be in Cetanu arms. I feel like those arms will protect me from everything. For the first time in my life I feel safe. Cetanu sat me down onto the warm rocks and he sat beside me. We didn`t say anything but just sat there looking into space.

"How can you just sit in there it hella cool" Cetanu said still looking at the water.

I look at him and he turn to me when he saw me turn. He smiled at me.

"I don`t know and beside the water is not hella cool it just perfect for spring." I said looking away.

"about earlier im sorry"

"it ok and don`t go to my room i didn`t go to yours"

"like I said I`m sorry… Friends?" Cetanu said looking down

I smiled "friends"

I stood up and walked over to the water and look down. I saw that Cetanu was next to me. My smile grew into an evil smile. I turn to Cetanu and smile softly at him, he smile back.

"Hey can you see a big fish?" I asked

"hmm no let me look closer" Cetanu said as he move in closer

I step back to give him more room to look. I walk around him until I was right behind Cetanu. And with all my strength to push Cetanu into the water and yelled out.

"I can see a _big fish_ from right here can`t you?" I laugh at Cetanu expression.

"at least help me back up" Cetanu said and reach out his hand for help.

"I`m not going to get fool by that trick" I said backing away.

Just as I took two step back Cetanu jump out of the water. He then ran to me. I try to move out of the way but Cetanu wrap both arm around me and throw me into the water. I rush back out to find Cetanu, Halkrath, their dad and Annie laughing at me. I began to blush and sink back into the water.

"Oh no you don`t" Cetanu said as he rush over to get me.

"AAHHH!" I cry out was Cetanu pull me away from the water. "Annie help me" I said as Cetanu throw me over his shoulder.

"She not going to help you out" Cetanu said laughing.

"Halkrath!" Annie cry out

"what?" Halkrath asked

"sic him!"

"Am I you dog?"

"yes"

"I`m not yo…" Halkrath said but stop when he saw Annie puppy's eyes "AHH find just stop with that face"

"YA! NOW HELKRATH SIC HIM" Annie said as she pointed at Cetanu.

"Catch me if you can!" Cetanu yelled out as he began to jump tree to tree.

"Cetanu`s dad HEPL MEEEEEE!" I cry out over Cetanu shoulder.

I watch as he laughed at us. Annie was on Halkrath back and Halkrath was jumping after us. I look over to Cetanu to see him smiling like a mad man. I can`t see the front because I was over Cetanu shoulder. We or more like Cetanu were running until Light and Shadow stop him.

"Put the young lady down you… you… um I ran out of line to say" Annie said as she got off Halkrath back.

"Thief" Halkrath said as he catch his breath and stood up straight.

"oh ya Thief-Put down the young lady you Lady Thief and surrender if you want to live!" Annie said out loud.

I look over to Cetanu to find him looking for word to say. I whisper to Cetanu and Cetanu said it out loud.

"I`LL NEVER SURRENDER COPER NEVER YOU HEAR ME NEVERRR!-I sound stupid" Cetanu said

"Sara don`t help him" Annie said

"I can`t help it he has nothing to say"

"Ya Sara don`t help him and who`s side are you on?" Halkrath said

"HA my victim is helping me out not you" Cetanu teases.

"hahah hey anyone else hungry?" I said as my stomach cry out

**The End **

* * *

><p><strong>don don don<strong>

**JKJKJK **

**Im just playing around I`ll try to write more at home and at school ok **

**-Ceatnukawm**

**I change my name **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok next chapter is here **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

So we went back home me still on Cetanu shoulder. Annie and Halkrath was talking and Cetanu`s dad was walking ahead of us like the boss or leader. We got home pretty fast. Light and Shadow was walking beside Cetanu`s father.

"Cetanu you can put me down now" I said

"Oh…ok" Cetanu said and put me down

"Hey I just notice Cetanu like you" Annie said out loud

"hahah my little brother is blushing" Halkrath said when he notice Cetanu face

"Oh Halkrath don`t pick on him, I can tell you like Annie too" Cetanu`s father said

Cetanu and I look over and burst out laughing. Annie was looking away with her hands behind her. Halkrath only look like he was going to kill. HA if only look can kill. I have stop laughing when I saw Light growling at Cetanu`s father.

"Light what wrong?" I asked

"_He have something in his hand" _light said

"Hmm it seem you pet here know I have something here" He said "Oh how rude of me I haven`t told you my name. My name is Ye`n"

"My name is Sara and my friend over there is Annie" I said

"Yes I know who you are by the way you too called each other" Ye`n said

"Oh… and those two over there next to you are Light and Shadow. Light is the one growling at you" I said and step up behind Light

"_I don't like how it smells here Sara" _Shadow said and walks behind Annie

I look around and lift up my nose up a little. As soon as I smell a new smell I ran inside follow by Light and Shadow. We got our weapon ready and slowly walk back out. Shadow ran behind trees and Light began to jump on top of trees. I gave Annie two small dagger. Ye`n and Cetanu was already with their weapon out, don`t asked me were they get it; Halkrath was already on the top of the house and looking around.

"Annie I want you to stay near Halkrath. Light and Shadow tell me if anything happen or comes near us" I said and walk over to Ye`n and Cetanu. "So what the plan?"

"The plan is to stay out of eye view." Ye`n said and walk over to a tree. "Cetanu stay with Sara"

"Yes, Elder" Cetanu said and step closer to me.

"ok lets go and see what that smell coming from" I said and began to walk toward the smell.

It took us awhile to find it but we found it and it was a good ten mile from my house. I have to have Cetanu carry me and Halkrath carry Annie. Ye`n was a head of us. When we got near we all split up into group. Shadow and Light was in the trees, Halkrath and Annie was on the left side, me and Cetanu was on the right. Ye`n was on in the middle.

"What is that smell" I asked as I back away

"I Don`t know but it smell really strong" Cetanu said

"Whatever it is I hope it die from it" I said

Cetanu and I move closer. I saw Light in the corner of my eye then I saw Ye`n cloak form move. I look around and saw that everyone was moving in. Cetanu turn to me and jester me to move closer and to stay low. I move in and next to Cetanu. We move in quietly and quickly. We all stop and look at the camp. It was small and smelly. I saw a little girl around 12 or 13 seating in a cage without cloths. I gasp and back up and bump into Cetanu chest.

"Oh MY GOD" I whisper out loud.

I heard another gasp and knew it was Annie. Cetanu growled lowly. I was the little girl head pop up and look around quickly. In her eye I saw fear.

"We got to save her" I whisper to Cetanu

"We will but we need to know who we are dealing with first." Cetanu answer back

"_Sara I smell a new smell coming this way" _Shadow said

Just as Shadow was done taking a cloak form jump out into the opening and look around. It deactivate it`s clocking. It, was a he, looks back to the little girl and walk up. The little girl jump up and move closer to it.

"I knew you`ll come save me" she said

"Where are your clothes little one?" He asked and unlocks the cage

"They burn it" She said crying and hugged him.

"Lets get you out of here before they come back" He said

The male yautja look around quickly when Ye`n walk into the opening. Ye`n deactivate his clock and walk up to the new male. They began to talk in their language.

"Everyone come out it save" Ye`n called out

We came out and Annie walk over to the little girl put her jacket over her little body. Light and Shadow was still in the tree.

"Who are you, may I asked?" he asked Ye`n

"I am Elder Ye`n of the Dark Light clan" Ye`n introduce himself. "and who might you be young warrior?"

"I am R`ka Elder Ye`n" R`ka said and bow down to Ye`n

"_Sara you might want to leave now a group of scientist is coming" _Light said

"Umm we can get to know each other later but Light said a group of Scientist is on their way here." I said

We move out and ran full blast toward my house. Cetanu carry me. Halkrath carry Annie, and R`ka carrying the little girl. To tell you it was fun going superfast and not fun want you stop because I and Annie throw up and after the little ride. The little she is strong because she didn`t throw up like us. Light and Shadow was behind Ye`n when we got back.

"So little girl what`s your name?" Annie asked

"M…My…my name...my name is Red" the girl said shying away from Annie

"Red?" I said and she turn to me "Here have some candy" I gave her a lollipop

"Th..Thank…you" Red said

"What about me?" Annie asked

"Your old enough you don`t need candy" I said

"bu..but…but I`m you freind" Annie said quietly

"hahah just playing with you. Here" I gave Annie one "you two talk while I go do my homework" I said and walk up stair

"Sara wait for me I need help on my homework too!" Annie ran up behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thx for reading with us I lost track of the day in this story but ya hope to have you read with us again<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Kawm: I`m back from the dead haha just playing Cetanu try to kill me but i`m too awesome. I also change my name into kawm(learn, school) it a hmong word **

**Cetanu: why don`t you just put your real name in? I like your real name**

**Kawm: I hate you u try to kill me in my sleep! On to the next story! no more FPPOV(first person point of view) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Sara and Annie walk into Sara`s room and began to do their homework. 5 minute later Cetanu came in to the room follow by Halkrath.

"so what are we going to do now?" Halkrath asked

"umm…what" Annie look over

"what are we going to do with your room?" Cetanu asked

"we are going to clean it. Why?" Sara said

"umm…Sara? Can I us the restroom?" said a tiny voice

Everyone turn to the voice. Red stood in door way with hand behind her.

"the restroom is over here" Sara stood up and walk out follow by Red

Red and Sara walk into the hall way and to the bathroom. Annie and Halkrath walk out and into Annie`s room. Cetanu look over to Sara work and smirk. A few second later Sara walks in just in time to see Cetanu walking out of the room. Cetanu still had the smirk on his face as he walk out and into the wood.

"The hell?" Sara said as she looked over her paper work and smile.

The paper had a lot drawing on it. There was marking, masks, other Yautja, hard meat and other stuff. Everything was drawn with red. Sara shook her head and start all over on a new piece of paper. Annie walks in after a few minutes. They finish their work and walk down stairs. Red was fast asleep in R`ka arms. Ye`n was looking over the weapons Sara made.

"so this are the weapons you made" Ye`n said

"yup those are some, I have more in the basement" Sara walk over to the basement door and open it.

Sara walk in follow by Ye`n. Annie came with some food and gave it to Sara. After showing Ye`n all her weapons they walk out. Cetanu and Halkrath was with R`ka and talking about hunts. Ye`n join in. Sara took Red to her room after telling R`ka were she was taking Red. Annie, Sara, and Red slept quietly while the boys talk.

The next day Sara wake up and found Red was not around. Sara looks over to the alarm clock and to see it was 6:30. Sara jump up and ran into the closet and change. She then ran to Annie room to see that Annie wasn`t in her room. Light walk over to Sara follow by Shadow.

"_Sara if you are looking for Annie, she went to school already Cetanu and_ _Halkrath went home with their father" _Shadow said

"they went home without saying Goodbye? Those ASSHOLE!" Sara said as she ran to school

Sara made it in class before the bell ring. Annie had her head down when Sara came in.

"Annie you alright?" Sara asked with concern

"No I`m got alright, Halkrath went home without saying bye to me." Annie said

Sara didn`t know what to say to make Annie feel better.

"OMG this is the fifth time in my life I don`t know what to say" Sara said and look down

"Really I thought its you first time" Annie said as she sat up.

The teacher walks in with a big smirk and he look over at all the female in the class. He began to introduce himself as Sara and Annie tone every voice out. They snap back to reality as the bell ring for the 5 minutes breaks. Sara and Annie walk into the restroom and clean up. Linda walked in and frown.

"So where is Cetanu? I thought he was with you" Linda said

"He want home because he didn`t want to see your face" Annie said and walk out follow by Sara.

They went back to class and saw three men in black suits. The men in black look over to everyone as all the students walk in.

"Hello everyone. My name is Mr. Blackwood and I want to ask you if you would like to go to Antarctic and help a group of Scientist on a project?"

Everyone one was silent as the three man in black handout signup sheet. Annie and Sara sign up along with other students. The trip was within two day. That was about ten other students who sign up. Sara sighs as she hand the paper back to the men in black.

"Well I am surprised to see so many student welling to help out. We will come back within two to come pick you students up." With that said the man in black walk out of the class.

"So students are you happy to go to Antarctic" the teacher asked.

The day end slowly with the whole class talking about the trip. Annie and Sara began to walk home we Linda and her gang of Ditches walk up to them.

"So you two are going too, ha both of you freeze to death" Linda walk off laughing with was not that funny at all.

"What up with her?" Annie asked

"I think she is PMSing" Sara said

Light and Shadow ran out to greet the two girl as they got near their house. The day turn from light to night as the day drag on. With Sara doing normally like cleaning the house, cleaning the backyard, running for two hours, doing Homework, cleaning her weapons, shopping, cooking, sharping her weapons, so on so for. Annie did what she did best homework, going to work, coming back, going to sleep, and helping with dinner. Light and Shadow did what they did best which was running around, and sleeping. By the time everyone was done they all fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Kawm: Well that was short <strong>

**Cetanu: We all know it was short. And I did not try to kill you**

**Kawm: you did you came to my room and slept on top of me **

**Cetanu: not my fault **

**Kawm: it is! you WALK into my room**

**Cetanu: its you fault for not locking you door**

**Kawm: you told me not to lock my door**

***Cetanu walk out of the room***

**Kawm: that what I thought Hope you enjoy this short Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**kawm: not going to write much so go read**

* * *

><p>Sara woke up with someone shacking her. She opens her eyes and look up to Annie.<p>

"Get up it time to go shopping for the trip" Annie said and jump off Sara bed.

"What time is it" Sara said still lying on her bed

"_it is…10 o clock in the morning. So get up lazy buns" _Light said waking up too.

Shadow look over to Light and bark at Light and went back to sleep. Sara growl and sat up. Annie ran back in to Sara room and pick Sara out of bed.

**After a few minute**

Sara and Annie walk around the mall as they look for what they needed for the trip to Antarctic. Annie sighed as she look to Sara.

"I can`t find snow boots, Sara" Annie whine

"I think it somewhere in this mall if not then let go to JACK`S BOOT Shop" Sara said looking at shoes

They walk around until they saw one of the men in black from school walk over to them.

"Hello ladies I`m here to pick you up for your trip to Antarctic. My name is Ron Miller." Ron said to them

"Mr. Mi-" Sara start but was interrupted but Ron

"Just call me Ron" Ron said

"Okay…_Ron_ isn`t the trip tomorrow not today" Sara finish

"Yes but there is a slight change of plan. My boss wants to go one day early and he is going with us." Ron said.

"Ok but we need to back up and I have to get my two pets too." Sara said

"Yeah how bout you give us a ride home?" Annie said

"Pets are not allow to go" Ron said serially

"They are not small pet" Sara said back with the same tone as Ron

"we`ll see about it" Ron with that he turn around.

"Sara we still need snow boot." Annie whisper to Sara

"We have supplies for you already all you need is your personal stuff." Ron turn back

"ok let go home then." Sara said with a sigh

It didn`t take long to get to Sara house because he were in a helicopter. Ron follows behind Sara and Annie as they went in and pack up. Light jump out of nowhere and on top of Ron as Shadow push the helicopter driver out.

"Um…nice wolf…good wolf" the driver said as he back up

"SHADOW! LIGHT! DOWN NOW!" Sara yells as she walks out of the house.

"Those are your pets?" Driver yells out

"Yes they are my guard pets" Sara said and pat Light and Shadow as they walk up and round her

"Well you didn`t said they were wolf" Ron said

"You didn`t asked" Annie said coming over. "Hey Light come help me bring my bag out and into the chopper"

"Come Shadow, I need your help too" Sara said and walks away

After packing they jump into the helicopter. Ron looks over to Shadow as he blends in with the shadow. Light watch as they pick up more students. Sara and Annie talk as the helicopter full up with more people.

**Hours later**

Annie, Sara, Light, Shadow, and all the other students watch in awe as they approach a large ship. Other people who look like military await them. Everyone went in as fast as they can and away from the cold wind. Every student was shown to their rooms. Sara and Annie talk as Light and Shadow look around the ship and try to get use to the new environment. Minute later Ron called everyone to a meeting, in the center of the base.

"WOW wow what is this?" one of the scientist asked

"Yeah we are not here to babysit kids" another one said

"Hey we are not kids we are 16, 17, or 18 years old_ students_" said one of the boy

"Please people clam down we are here for science not talk about babysitting." Said an old looking man "Hello everyone. My name is Mr. Weyland and we are here because of this-" Mr. Weyland step back and a big black screen pop up and show a map of a pyramid. "This pyramid is found in the Antarctic. So we are going to go and see it and what it holds"

After the long talk about the pyramid everyone head out. Annie and Sara walk around the ship as they talk about random things. Sara turns and bumps into a person.

"Watch it kid! Move." He said and pushes Sara and Annie out of the way.

Sara tip over from the push and land on her back. Light jump out and knock the man over. Light than walk back over the Sara as Annie helps her up.

"Kid do you want a fight?" he asked

"I am not looking for a fight you are." Sara said back to him

"If you want a fight them met me at the training room at 400 (4:00) got it and don`t be late." With that said he stomps away.

"Annie what time is it?" Sara asked.

"It 2:30" Annie said looking at her watch.

"_you okay Sara" _Shadow asked

"yeah I am don`t worry about me" Sara said patting Light head

For the next hours in a half Sara and Annie talk about the fight. When the time came Sara headed out to the training room. Other students who heard about the fight began to fill in to the room. Sara and Annie walk in and were amazed how big it was. The man from before was there waiting.

"Look like she ran off like a baby" He said looking proud

"I didn`t ran off Mr…" Sara said as everyone parted away

"It`s Mr. Kellogg" he said

"Mr. Kellogg I don`t run from fights" Sara said as she step onto the mat

"Okay we are here to have a nice clean hand to hand fight. First to knockout lost ok? Are you both ready?" said the young military man.

"No I need to take off some stuff." Sara said and walks over to Annie. "Here hold these for me." Sara took off her jacket and pant, leaving her in her t-shit and short. She then walked back onto the mat

"Ok know I`m ready" Sara said

"Ok…in the count of three ok ready?"

"One" Sara and Mr. Kellogg lock eyes together

"Two" they got into fighting stand

"Three" everyone yelled and both Sara and Mr. Kellogg began to walk around each other.

Mr. Kellogg made the first move. He throws a punch and Sara block it with both arms. Then then try to throw an upper cut but Sara already jump back. It went on with the same move over and over. Everyone watching cheers as Kellogg punch Sara but miss. They both broke apart. Both breathing hard. Sara took in a big deep breath and slowly let it out. Sara lock eye with Kellogg and ran up to him. She began to throw strong punches at him. Kellogg back up and reach out to grab Sara but she grab onto Kellogg strikeout arm and throw him over with her back facing him. Everyone was quite as Kellogg look up at Sara before knocking out. Annie cheer out loudly and everyone began cheering for Sara. Sara smile and she took and big deep breaths to cold down. All the students began to spraying the news on to what happen. People show videos of what they record to other.

"Sara you became the star of the whole ship." Annie said happily.

"_Sara what are you going to do now?" _Light asked

"_I know what I am going to do…sleep"_ Shadow said

"_I didn`t ask you I asked Sara"_ Light said growling at Shadow

"You know what Light I think I`m going to go sleep too, I`m sleepy" Sara said

They walk down the hall ways and into their room and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Kawm: sorry it short but i am kinda busy at home right now and srry for not uploading sooner <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I have not been writing. But here is chapter 9**

* * *

><p>Sara and Annie were awoken up by someone shaking their shoulder.<p>

"Get up you two we`re here. Get ready to move out" said one of the engineers

"Yeah! Yeah! I`m up. I`m up. " Sara said as she sat up

"Get ready and meet everyone in the meeting room" he said as he walks out

"Annie you up or dead asleep?" Sara asked looking over to Annie

"No I`m dead asleep" Annie said

"_Sara get up. Get up time to go._" Shadow said look at Sara

As Shadow jump of the bed Light ran in looking happier than a puppy.

"_Go look outside. It is snowing like crazy. Sara let go outside and play."_ Light said jumping up and down.

"Come on Sara time to go." Annie walks out follow closely by Light

"Yeah Yeah" Sara and Shadow follow after them

It was busy inside the meeting room. People were talking about the underground building and blab blab blab science talk. Sara and Annie walk over to the other students as they watch everybody get ready to go on land. Light sat quietly as Shadow sniff the air.

"Why is there mutt on the ship" someone said from behind the little group of students

"Well that girl won`t go and help us out unless she has her dogs with her." Another person said

Sara looks back at the two guys as they walk off. Light growl quietly but stay where he sat. By the time everyone was ready, all the students got there video tape ready and talking to some of the scientists. Sara went and got some of here weapons but hide it out of sight. Annie did the same. Sara and Annie were carrying many daggers with them.

"Do we really need these entire daggers with us. It not like we are going to be attack." Annie whine

"Well it better to be safe than sorry. Also we are going to be put into groups and those older dudes were giving the other girls looks. If they try to do something to us, we`ll be ready for them." Sara said as she put on a jacket full of hanging dagger.

Light and Shadow watch as Sara and Annie got ready quietly. The door open as one of the students got in. She looks over to Annie and walk over to her.

"What wrong Lil?" Annie asked her

"It Bob, I can`t seem to find him anywhere and I was wondering if you know where he went." Lil said looking down to the ground.

"Well we haven`t seen him." Annie said

"Hey if you want…we can help you look for him" Sara said walking over to the two girls

"Yeah we can also us Shadow and Light nose to sniff Bob out of hiding" Lil said

After looking all over the ship they found Bob in Lil room talking to her roommate Becky. They all walk over to the main room where everyone was waiting for Mr. Weyland to show up. Walking over to the small group of students. Sara saw that there were more students than before. Annie walks over to the new people and found out they were from another school. That means that there are now two classes of students which make 20 students. We all talk together and about random things and subjects until Mr. Weyland came in, we all quiet down.

"Hello everyone, sorry about the delay but it all ok now… " Mr. Weyland began but was soon tone out as Annie and Sara look around to see that everyone on the ship was there.

"Hey do you have a feeling that something doing to happen?" one of the other students said to Sara.

"Hmm…It feels like something big is going to happen." Sara said back.

"Sara where is Light?" Annie asked looking around.

Sara crouches down to Shadow and said

"Shadow go look for Light… he`s gone missing." With that said Shadow ran off to look for Light.

Some of the students watch as Shadow disappears. They all turn back to Mr. Weyland as he finishes his talk.

"…So go get into your group and let get the show on the road." With that everyone move into the group.

There was up to ten group and two students in each group. Light and Shadow show up as Annie and Sara walk over to their group. Mr. Kellogg was also there counting heads. After a pep talk everyone walks over to that trucks and got in. The ride was long and boring until they made it over to an old run down oil station.

"Ok groupies you listen to me… I don`t want any of you to run off on your own got it…I don`t want to came and look for you. Stay together and we`ll all get along. Little girls I don`t want you two to run around so you two stick to me got it." Mr. Kellogg said pacing in front of Sara and Annie.

"Yeah we got it." everyone said together.

Everyone began to move or help out set objects out for the Scientists. Sara and Annie just stand by and watch, while Light and Shadow dig holes for poles. Sara look over as Annie tap Sara shoulder, she points toward the big hole that everyone seems to miss. It was big and how can no one not see it. Sara walked over and looks down the hole. Annie came over and looks down.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING OVER HERE BY YOURSELF?" Mr. Kellogg yells out.

Annie jump up and scream. She trip on her own feet and fell backward. Sara tries to help but was also push back and together they fell into the hole. Light and Shadow jump in trying to save their owner and best friend. Everyone ran over to see what all the screaming was about. Mr. Kellogg yells out calling the two girls name. All everyone can hear was Annie screaming and Sara telling her to stop screaming. Until Sara back hit the ground and the screaming stop. Sara growl as she pushes Annie of here. Only to be knocked over my Light and Shadow as they slide down.

"Get off me NOW!" Sara yelled at them.

"Girls can you hear me!" someone yelled down

"Yeah! We can hear you it just so dark down here!" Annie yelled back

"Wait I got a fresh light" Sara said

She pulls out her light and turns it on. The light was strong and can be seen from miles. Flashing the light up to the people from up top to see if anyone can there light.

"Hey I can see a light down there. Girls stay there we are coming down!" Mr. Weyland yelled out

"Ok! There nothing to do down here any way!" Annie yelled back

Sara flashes her light around them and gasps and looks over at the big pyramid. Annie looks and also gasps. Before they can move close to the Pyramid, ropes slide down alone with other people.

"I found it." Mr. Weyland said once he saw the pyramid.

"Sorry sir, but you didn`t these girls did." Said Mr. Kellogg

"Hmm… oh Oh yes yes lovely yes these two did. Yes I know" Mr. Weyland said looking kind of mad.

"Let get some team down here and sit light around the pyramid" someone said

"Mr. Kellogg get your team and two other team down here and lets go look wants inside." Mr. Weyland said.

After everything was sit and ready everyone move out to the Pyramid. Light and Shadow ran ahead and look around. As Sara and Annie final near the top they gasp once again at what they saw. Two statues which look a lot like Cetanu and Halkrath peoples. The Yautja. Everyone look over to Sara and Annie when they heard them gasp. Looking you they saw why the two girls gasp.

"_Sara the statues look like Cetanu and Halkrath_" Light said looking up.

They all walk into the building and was amaze.

"Look at that" Annie said looking around.

"Everything here is…is…Wow…right?" Sara said

They walk on as everyone look around. They finally walk into a room with dead bodies. Someone began to talk but Sara and Annie was too busy to listen. After a while they move out again but this time some stay in the room to look over the dead bodies. It feels like hours but they finally came to another room but it look like it hold other weapons. The weapons look like guns and cannon but smaller. They put the two weapons in Sara and Annie backpack because it was empty. The pyramid began to shift. Everyone was on alert as scream began to be heard. Sara, Annie, Light, and Shadow all move in closer to each other.

"Ok everyone I want you all stick close." Mr. Kellogg said

We all began to move to find a way out when one of the scientists was knock over by something big and pinkish black. As fast as it comes it disappears. Now everyone was scare as hell. As we near to the sacrifice room hiss was began to be heard.

"Oh no please it let not be them" Annie said quietly to Sara

"There is only one way to find out" Sara said back to Annie

"What is that noise?" asked someone

"It`s getting louder." Said a couple of people

"_**Help the queen. Find food for the queen. Find host for brothers and sisters**_" hiss was heard all around them.

Sara fell down as more voice was heard. Everyone was too busy trying to figure out what going on to see or hear Annie cry out as a loud hiss/roar was heard down deeper into the pyramid

"Sara what are they talking about?" Annie whisper to Sara

"I don`t know but… but…ahhh my head hurt" Sara whisper back

"What are they talking about? What queen?" Annie said looking over to Shadow as he looks around while backing up

"you can hear the voice too?" Sara said looking at Annie as she nodded "Light…Shadow…aghh… how many is there?"

"_I don`t know, they are hiding from us_" Shadow said while helping Annie get up

"Girls get up we are going to try and find a way out" Mr. Weyland said

Before anyone can move on they were surrounding by many hard meats. Some was pinkish and some was black and other was gray. Annie gasps out loud. Sara, Shadow, and Light growl at the hard meat. Annie, Sara, Light, and Shadow got ready as the hard meat attack. There was cries, screaming, and cursing as everyone fight back. Mostly everyone was killed or taken away. Mr. Kellogg, Sara, Annie, Light, Shadow, Mr. Weyland, and two other solider was left to run for their life.

"What the HELL were those things out there?" solider one said

"Jake I have no ****idea!" solider two yelled

"Luke don`t yell at Jake for not knowing what it is" Mr. Kellogg said as he lean on the walls.

Everything began to shift again. They all ran as a stairs appear. When they got to the top, two more hard meat jumps out of nowhere taking Mr. Weyland and Jake down the stairs. One stabs Jake in the chest and flick Jake away. The other tries to strike Mr. Weyland in the head but was stop by an invisible force. The other one was stab in the head as it tries to run at Mr. Kellogg. The two invisible force stalks over to the small group. Light sniff the air and ran to one of the invisible man. Luke tries to stop Light but Light was too fast for him and jumps on the invisible dude. The invisible dude uncloaks and catches Light just in time before he was knocking off his feet.

"Get away from me you mutt" said a deep voice as he push Light away

Sara jump at the voice as the other invisible man also uncloak. This time Annie gasps. The other men held their breath as they wait for the two new alien to attack.

"Wh…Wha…What are you two doing here?" Sara asked looking at the two predators

"That what we want to know why are _you two_ here?" the second voice said

"Halkrath…Cetanu I thought you two went home" Annie asked

"Yeah you two didn`t even say Bye to us." Sara said looking at Cetanu

"Umm… mean if I asked you four…WHATISGOINGONHERE?" Mr. Kellogg yelled

"well um how about we get out off here?" Cetanu asked

"Other life from space… this can`t be real… mind if I take a blood example?" Mr. Weyland asked

"umm. I let me think….NO!" Cetanu said to him

"Come on you Oomans let get you out of here" Halkrath said walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so there is good news and bad news <strong>

**Good news: Cetanu went back home for hunting **

**Bad news: I`m going to school soon on 8/16 and without Cetanu I can`t think of anything **

**So that all for now I hope you reader don`t get mad at me. until next chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cetanu here, I`m sad to say this but Kawm head just exploded while trying to make up new chapter for you great readers. Her head also exploded because of school work so now she`ll be in bad for a few days. Also Kawm and I are wondering if you readers want to draw a picture of our story so we can put it up for the cover. If you finish your drawing just sent us a PM. While Kawm is in bed I, the amazing Cetanu, will continue writing until my head also explode. Sorry if my spelling is bad.**

* * *

><p>Wow 10<p>

While the group run more Aliens pop up out.

"Cetanu do something about those things!" Sara yells over the hissing

"What do you want me to do!?" Cetanu roar back

"Keep running!" Mr. Kellogg yells out

This went on and on until they came upon the hive eggs chambers. Just in time to see more facehuggers climbing out. Annie and Halkrath look at each other and then the idea pop up like a light bulb.

"Halkrath why don`t you explode this cave!" Annie said over the hiss

"I was thinking the same idea, too" Halkrath answer back

Sara and Cetanu look at each other and smiled, even though you can`t see Cetanu face. They turn back to Annie and Halkrath.

"I`ll explode this area!" Sara said

"Not without me" Cetanu said with his chest puff out

"No neither of you are going to stay to blow thing up" Mr. Kellogg said stepping behind the pairs "Beside I`m a soldier, I will die a soldier."

"Well I did find this place-" Mr. Wayland began

"Not" Annie whisper to Halkrath

"- so I`ll also stay and find out as much as I can before I die." Mr. Wayland finish

Annie and Sara share a sadness look as they look at Mr. Wayland and Mr. Kellogg talking to each other about the boom. Halkrath and Cetanu took their wrist boom off and give it to Mr. Kellogg, as he was the only one to trusted, and show him how to start the boom.

"Remember once it turn on it can`t be stop" Halkrath said

"_**Enemy in the egg chamber" **_some aliens hiss out

Everyone turn as a growl was heard from the far corner. Coming out of the shadow was Sara adopted mother, Fire, the Queen of the wolfs. Light and Shadow bow right away follow by Sara after she got over the shocks.

"_What are you three doing here, you know it not safe here." _Fire said walking up to Sara.

"I didn`t know until now" Sara said back softly

"DIDN`T KNOW! IS THIS HOW YOU USE YOUR SENSE!? I RAISE YOU UP LIKE A WOLF! USE YOUR SENSE THAT WHY YOU HAVE THEM!" Fire yells out in English without knowing

"Raise?" asked everyone excited Light and Shadow

"Sorry mother, I forgot" Sara said looking down as she stands in front Fire

"_Forget it. I want you two to make sure your little sister is out of here safely._" Fire turn to Light and Shadow

"_We will. Don`t worry about it"_ Shadow said and he and Light walk behind Sara.

"_I`ll be leaving now. Good bye my child until we meet again" _Fire said turning away.

Sara sighed slowly as Cetanu walk up to her.

"So…mother?" Cetanu asked with a tilt head

"Yeah that wolf is my adopted mother,Fire." Sara said quietly

Screeching and hiss was heard not far from the egg chamber. Everyone look at each other and nodded. Cetanu, Halkrath, Sara, Annie, Light, and Shadow began running to the opposite door way. As they run they heard yelling, ticking boom, screams, and gun fire. Annie`s tears began to fall slowly down her face. They near the exits but was stop by yelling. They turn and saw Mr. Kellogg running to them, all bloody.

"Let's get out of here NOW" He yells to them

They ran and ran until they got to the end of the hole. Cetanu saw a sled that goes up and down. Halkrath saw what Cetanu was looking at and the same idea pop up. They put everyone the sled, Mr. Kellogg in the middle, Light and Shadow on both his side, Annie and Sara on both Light and Shadow other side, and Cetanu and Halkrath on top of them to keep everyone on the sled. The Sled shot up as Cetanu push full speed up. It was like a roller-coaster ride. It shot out the hole and everyone everywhere. Cetanu and Sara went one way, Annie and Halkrath went the other way, and Light, Shadow, and Mr. Kellogg went to the middle. They all landed safely on the snow, well not Cetanu and Sara Because Sara landed on Cetanu stomach, knocking the wind out of Cetanu. A large explosion with heard then a big shake soon follow after. Everyone ran like the Bat out of Hell as the ice began to cave in from under them all. Finally they got to solid land. Everyone look at each other and began to laugh.

"Mr. Kellogg how in the world can you still run like that with all the blood loss?" Halkrath asked as he slows his laugh so he can talk.

"Boy, I have no idea" Mr. Kellogg said laughing harder

Another shake was felt and pop out was a big, giant Alien queen. She screeches/ roar/hiss out at them when she sat her eyeless face toward them.

"_**YOU…YOU DISCUSTING FLASH BAG! YOU DESTORY MY HIVE! YOU DESTORY MY WORRIERS! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!**_" The queen screeches/ hisses out as Sara and Annie cover their ears and fall to their knees.

Cetanu and Halkrath spring to action alongside with Mr. Kellogg. Light and Shadow distract the queen as Cetanu and Halkrath jump up behind the queen head. As soon as they got there the queen began to shake her head in order to get Cetanu and Halkrath off. Mr. Kellogg shot at her as she began to shake her head. Sara and Annie took out their weapons and run to the Queen foot. Light and Shadow ran to the other foot. They began cutting and slashing the queen legs. Both Light and Shadow had a sword in their mouth. The queen screech loudly as both Cetanu and Halkrath took out their sharp rope. Cetanu and Halkrath tied their rope together and both jump off the queen, one off the right while the other on the left. The rope went around the queen neck as Cetanu and Halkrath ran across each other and both, along with Annie, Sara, Mr. Kellogg, Light, and Shadow; pull the rope as it began to cut the queen neck. The queen pull back and the rope cut more into her neck. Finally with a strong pull from the group the rope went all the way though her neck. The queen cries out one last time.

"_**YOU`LL ALL PAY FOR THIS!**_" with that said everything went quiet

Annie and Sara both fell down leaning against each other. Mr. Kellogg fell on top of both Light and Shadow. Cetanu and Halkrath went and retreat there prize, the queen head. Finally after a min the human and the two wolfs began to feel the coldness sinking into their now ripped up snow jacket. Sara and Annie began to shake from the cold. Out of no way Ye`n pop out scaring Mr. Kellogg.

"It seems you two have finished your mission." Ye`n said to Cetanu and Halkrath

"Um… not to be rude but can we go some were warm because I don`t think those two girl will last long in the cold" Mr. Kellogg said looking at Sara and Annie as Light and Shadow tries to warm them up.

"Why are they here?... oh well let`s got you ooman out of the cold." Ye`n said turning away.

Cetanu and Halkrath went over to Annie and Sara and carried them into the now visible ship. Light, Shadow, and Mr. Kellogg follow closely behind them.

In the ship Cetanu and Halkrath show the human and two wolves to their room where they will be staying until they back to the main land. Every Yaujta they past give them nasty looks. Soon everyone when back into their room after the little tutor . Annie and Sara feel asleep as soon as their head hit the nice soft pillow. The bed was really bed and soft with layers and layers of quilt and animal furs.

The next day everyone, human and wolf, was waken up and ready to leave. The other Yaujta look happy to see them leave the ship.

"Sara" Ye`n said to Sara as she began walking to the door-thingy

"Yes, Elder Ye`n" Sara turn around to face him

"I would like you to join my team…if it all right with you" Ye`n asked

Many Yaujta was shock that the Elder have as Sara to join his team because not everyone gets to join. Sara look around then turn back to Ye`n

"I don`t know… I`ll think about it and we`ll see if my mother or families would let me" Sara said unsure of herself.

Everyone or every Yaujta glare to Sara as she move back to where she at. As the door everyone look out only to see Fire next to Sara`s adopted father, Sen; along every wolf in the packs waiting. All the Yaujta was taken back at what they saw. Sara, light and Shadow walk out of the ship. Light, Shadow and Sara bow to the two alpha leaders.

"Welcome home my daughter and my two son" Sen said as he step up to Sara. "You two can rest now and another set of two will watch over Sara."

"It good to see you again father" Sara said with a smile on her face

"So my child who`s your friends" Sen said looking over Sara shoulder

Sara look back and saw that the ship was still where it was. Ye`n, Cetanu, and Halkrath step off the ship and up to Sen. Sen look over them and turn around as Fire sat next to him.

"Welcome to my forest. My I asked who you are." Sen said as he move closer to Ye`n

As Sen walk over closer he got bigger to his mid-size, which was a head taller than Ye`n. Ye`n look up at Sen as he said

"My name is Ye`n but everyone in my clan called me Elder Ye`n." Ye`n said

Looking down at Ye`n, Sen sniff him before turning to Cetanu and Halkrath

"My name is Halkrath and his name is Cetanu" Halkrath said as he point to Cetanu

Every wolf stood up and change form from small to mid-size. Light and Shadow also changed size. Every Yaujta and Mr. Kellogg was shock as every wolf changed size and color from whitish-gray to blackish-red. Sara stood in the middle of every wolf as they move around. Just as Annie walk next to Halkrath voices was heard from a distant, as it got closer everyone saw two pair of white wolf run to Sara.

"SARA" both wolf yells out

Sara look over and got ready for the impact that she know that those two would likely jump on her. Just as Sara thought both wolf jumps on her.

"Oh how we miss you little sis" both said

"I miss you two too but can you GET OFF ME!" Sara yelled out

"Sorry sis" both said

"Sis?" everyone said looking at Sara then to all the other wolfs

"You two are getting better with your English" Sen said looking over at them

After a long talk about things both group left their own ways. As they began to walk away Cetanu spoke up "Sara, do you want to join my clan?"

Sen and Fire look over to Cetanu then to Sara. Sara looks at her parent then back to Cetanu.

"When I turn 19 then I would like to join your clan but for now I`m still too young to join other group" Sara said looking down.

"_You can join their group-_"Sen started

"REALLY!?" Sara said disbelieving looking at Sen and Fire

"what he say?" Cetanu and Halkrath asked

"_-BBBUUUUT you`ll have to find a life-mate because I like to have a child safe from all harm_" Sen finish

"Oh come on really!" Sara said "But I can look out for myself I don`t need a mate to look out for me"

"Mate?" everyone asked confuses, now Cetanu is really confuse

"Sara, why do he want you to have a mate?" Annie asked also confuse

"I want a daughter to have a life-mate because if she is to join any group she`ll need someone to watch over her and protect her from harm and from herself." Sen said looking at Annie "also she is to be next as leader of this packs and she need a strong mate to be able to keep things in orders…Soooo who would like to be Sara life-mate?" looking up to see if anyone was going to volunteer

"Humm… well it seems like you`re not going to be going-" Fire stop in midsentence as one step out

"I`ll be Sara life-mate"

Annie gasp

* * *

><p><strong>Well that went well for my first time writing. What do you think? And don`t forget we, Kawm and I are looking for picture for this story cover<strong>.** You don`t have to review if you don`t like to**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cetanu here, Kawm is getting better but you can still see little explosion on her head. Don`t you all think she work too hard in school or what?**

**To Lucky You: hey I'm not usually mean person but don`t hate. If you don`t like how I and kawm write then don`t read. I have warned you and other readers in the summary that I have back spelling. Also English is not our first language. And I don`t see you trying to make up your own story. Both kawm and I write story to make ppl happy. No one told you to read this story in the first place. Kawm have been trying her best in school to learn new ways to write story and neither she nor I need you to be a b**** about it. you try keeping a good grades in school, try to feed you family, write story, go to work, and try to stay healthy and not get sick try all that for a change. That are a lot of pressure on her right now in her life and she don`t need you to be a a**, that is why I took over that writing for her so she can rest and not break down from all the family problem and internal problem. So don`t read this story if you don`t like how I or kawm spells or the format of this story. like i say or wrote I`m not usually a mean person.**

**Sorry to those who have to read this, but i don`t like how ppl write mean things like this to Kawm and it make her feel sad and stupid for not being able to make everyone happy so again I am sorry to write this. and if any one wants to know why i wrote this look at the Reviews and you`ll see why that is all. **

* * *

><p>Wow 11<p>

Everyone turn and look over to the speaker. Sara and Annie was shock to see someone was willing to let go of their freedom to run free with other girls, to be Sara life-mate.

Annie was just plan shock

"Are you sure youngling" Ye`n asked

"I am positive" He look over to Sara and put his hand out to her "But what about you, what would your answer be?"

"I`m…" Sara said looking over to Annie and Annie gave her a small sad smile. "If I yes then Annie get to come with me."

"Sara, are sure because I will only get in your way" Annie said looking down

"Your my bested friend in the world you`ll never get in my way, not once have you ever get in my way" Sara said.

Tears fell out of Annie eyes as she hugs Sara tightly. "you're the bested person in the whole world"

"Now let's go get our stuffs Annie" Sara said walking away

Annie smiled sadly as she follows her friend. Cetanu and Halkrath follow along. Halkrath looks over to Annie and sighed sadly as he watches her over. Cetanu push Halkrath toward Annie. Halkrath gave a half nod to Cetanu as Cetanu walk pass them and next to Sara. Halkrath looked at Annie once more and again sighed.

"You want to talk or something?" Halkrath asked but Annie did not answer him.

After about 20 min Annie finally said "I`m sorry"

Confuses Halkrath look over Annie to see her crying softly to herself. Not knowing what to do Halkrath put his arm around Annie shoulder and pulled her close to him. Annie continues crying softly while holding Halkrath arm. Finally Halkrath had had enough he pick Annie up and turn the other way and began to walk toward the waterfall. Annie cries louder as they near the waterfall. Halkrath just held Annie in his arm as she cries onto his chest. Purring softly Annie began to relaxed in Halkrath hold.

"I`m sorry you have to see me like this Halkrath" Annie said quietly

"It ok…I like..." Halkrath said but troll off before closing his mouth completely.

Annie looks up at him and their eyes met. Annie reaches up slowly to Halkrath mask and began to pull the tube of Halkrath mask. Carefully Annie took Halkrath mask off. Halkrath without his make look at Annie eyes once more and Annie breath stops for a min before breathing normal again. Remembering what Halkrath had said earlier Annie asked

"What did you like?" after Annie asked the question Halkrath began to purr

"I li…I like…I like…" Halkrath never finish his answer because he moves his face in front of Annie face. Halkrath gently cup Annie face with all four of his mandible and opening his inner teeth, Halkrath push his soft inner mouth to Annie. Annie was shock and tense at first so close her eyes and relax as Halkrath began to purr softly. After a min or two the finally broke free from their kiss for air. Smiling Halkrath finished his sentence

"I like you every much and I don`t care how you look like. Ugly, like me, or pretty I don`t care, all I care is what`s in the inside"

"I like you too Halkrath and you are not ugly. You are very handsome." Annie said but sighed sadly, looking up at Halkrath sadly before getting off Halkrath laps.

Before Annie got full off Halkrath lap, Halkrath pull Annie back onto his lap and held her

"HEY" Annie squeals out of surprise. Halkrath chuckle at her

"Annie… Will you be my Life-mate?" Halkrath asked look at Annie

Annie sat still with wide eyes looking down. Halkrath thought she will reject him but Annie move closer to Halkrath and hugged Halkrath around the neck. Smiling with tears in her eyes Annie nodded her answer for Halkrath question.

"Yeah, I`ll love to be your Life-mate" Annie say with a big smile.

With a big smile Halkrath shot up with Annie in his arms. Halkrath spin them around, Annie warp her arms around Halkrath neck to prevent her from flying off. Halkrath stop and looks into Annie eyes as she looks back. Halkrath gave Annie another surprise kiss and Annie gladly kissed back. They stay that way for a long time.

At Sara house-

Sara and Cetanu packed both Sara and Annie clothes. Sara stop and look around but did not see Halkrath or Annie anywhere.

"Cetanu! Where Halkrath and Annie?" Sara yells out

"I don`t know, maybe they are spending time with each other-" Cetanu said from behind Sara as he wraps his arms around Sara. This earns Cetanu a little startle yelps. "-like we should be doing right now"

"Don`t do that!" Sara said holding Cetanu arms

"Do what?" Cetanu asked innocently at Sara.

Without Cetanu mask Sara can see Cetanu funny looking innocent face. Pulling Sara closer to him Cetanu use his mandibles to tickles behind Sara neck. Sara giggles as Cetanu continue tickling her from behind. Cetanu walk over to the couch and sat down with Sara on his laps. Seeing Cetanu looking at her, Sara turn away only to have Cetanu pull her face back around to face him. Smiling softly Cetanu asked

"So my beloved mate is there any rules I should know?"

"There is but knowing you. You`ll try to break every rules" Sara with a small smile.

Grinning Cetanu move Sara to him and said "I know which rules I'm going to start breaking"

"Oh real-" Sara didn`t get to finish her sentence as Cetanu capture her lips

Sara panicked at first until Cetanu started purr deeply. Sara began to relax into the kiss and move closer to Cetanu to get more of him. Finally they pull away. With their head touching each other Sara said

"I don`t mind you breaking this rule"

"Kissing is a in the rules books of yours?" Cetanu asked

Sara laughs out loud and warps her arms around his neck. Cetanu pull Sara into another kiss. By the time they finish making-out Annie and Halkrath came back hand and hand. Annie smile brightly at Sara and Cetanu as Halkrath have a goofy looking smile on his face with made Cetanu laugh out.

After they got all their stuff, they head off toward the ship. Sen and Ye`n was talking about past hunts and some of the Yautja was fighting with some of Sara wolf brothers. Fire sat and watches over the battle along with some other. Mr. Kellogg was the first to notice Sara, Annie, Halkrath, and Cetanu had return with their bags.

"Finally your back, Lets get going" Mr. Kellogg said looking over

"Light…Shadow You two go alone and make sure nothing happen to your sister" Fire said walking over to Sen

Light and Shadow nod as they walk over to Sara and Annie. Sen look over at them and then back to Ye`n. after a few words both walk over to Cetanu and Sara. Sen and Ye`n share a look then said

"Both of you will have to go hunting by yourself" Both said looking at Cetanu and Sara

Both nodded as they accepted the quest. As everyone talk and got ready to leave. Mr. Kellogg walk over to Ye`n.

"So Elder Ye`n…men that sound weird… I was wondering if I can also join your little group because I have nothing here waiting for me left."

"You do look like a good and strong warrior…but will you be able to stand the hard long training?" Ye`n asked

"Sir if you want to know, I been in the military ever since for 20 years and I been train to be a soldier the day I was turn 3 years old by a father." Me. Kellogg said

"hmm have you ever hunt before?"

"Yes if you count hunting enemy" Mr. Kellogg said to Ye`n as they walk back to the ship

Sara and Annie looked at each other and giggle to themselves quietly as Cetanu and Halkrath give each other a look. As everyone got on the ship Sen and Fire howl and every wolf began to howl. Light, Shadow and Sara look at each other and howl right back as the door began to close.

Before they, human and wolf, know they were in space. Cetanu and Halkrath show and help move Sara and Annie bags into their room. Annie and Halkrath share a room and Cetanu and Sara share one. Light and Shadow share a room and Mr. Kellogg have a room to himself. The little ship was bigger than they thought it would be. There was 50 training room, over 100 bedrooms, 80 levels, and much much more. Sara and Annie nearly got lose but thanks to Sara sense of smell they found their way round. Cetanu and Halkrath were behind them, cloak, so they won`t be seen by their mate. Mr. Kellogg, now known Al, Light and Shadow was with Ye`n in the training room 15.

"Men, Sara without you we will so be lose all around the places" Annie said laughing a little as they near training area 15.

"It is thanks to my sense of smells." Sara said proudly

"So if your sense of smell is so good what can you smell?" Annie asked

"hummm-" Sara starts to smell the air "-I smell…Cetanu?" Sara said with a funny looking face

"What?" Annie breath out, giggling

"And Halkrath?" Halkrath spoke out from behind Annie causing her to jump

Both male de-cloak as the girl look around. Cetanu threw Sara over his shoulder as soon as she set her eyes at him.

"HEY!" Sara yelled out

Annie and Halkrath laugh as Sara tries to get off Cetanu shoulder. Cetanu walk off with Sara on his shoulder into the training room. Annie and Halkrath follow behind them still laughing. Sara face flash red as Light said to Shadow

"_looky I think I can see Sara pantie_" Light said quietly to Shadow as Shadow huff/laugh

As soon as Cetanu sat Sara down, Sara ran to Light. Light seeing this ran behind Ye`n legs then to Al then across the area. Sara was not far from behind

"Run Light RUN!" Shadow yell out in English so everyone can understand "She`s catching up to you" Shadow laugh along with everyone else

"Light I`ll get you!" Sara yells out.

Cetanu slow down his laugh as Shadow look at him. With an understanding nod both ran after both Sara and Light. Both Light and Sara saw them running at them and stop. Cetanu ran at Sara and Shadow ran to Light. Both Light and Sara look at each other and nod. Sara jump to Shadow and Light jump to Cetanu. Shock at what Light and Sara did. Shadow and Cetanu jump/ ran from Light and Sara. After a nice good laugh everyone pair up and began training. Al and Ye`n, Halkrath and Cetanu, Sara and Annie, and Light and Shadow pair up.

"Well well well look at who we have here." Said a voice.

Everyone look over to the door and saw a figure or more like 6 figure at the door way.

"Well it good to see you too P`ok" Ye`n said with venom in his voice

"You are a great leader to you little group but why ooman Ye`n" P`ok said

As P`ok step into the training room the other five figure follow. One of the figures was a female, the tallest of them all. The other was just males. Everyone move closer to each other. Ye`n move closer to P`ok and they glare at each other. Sara, Annie, and Al stare at the large female Yautja. She saw this and glares at the three human.

"What are you ooman looking at" she said

"Nothing just staring at a the most beautiful female I seen in my life" Al said looking her up and down

Both Annie and Sara share a look before it hit them, Al fell head over heel to the big Yaujta female; hard. Both look over to Al then to the female and they saw a slit green blush on her face. They look back at Al and saw him rubbing the back of his neck with a goofy smile.

"OMG" Annie whisper to Sara

"I KNOW!" Sara whisper right back

A big smile slowly creeps up on both girl face as Cetanu and Halkrath look at them with confuse. Then it also hit them, Al fell for the most dangerous Yautja female on the ship; Kayana. Both Cetanu and Halkrath look at each other and then back to Al and Kayana.

"While we`ll see who group is stronger" P`ok roar out at Ye`n

"Fine" Ye`n said calmly to P`ok

"Wait what just happen?" Annie, Sara, Cetanu, Halkrath, Kayana, and Al asked confuse

"_You won`t listening? _" Both Light and Shadow said

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so what do you think? Men now I know how Kawm feels… Kawm needs to get better or else my heads going to blow up too. <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Kawm: hey I am back and my head have stop exploding on Cetanu every time he ask for help**

**Cetanu: now it my turn to sit back and relax**

**Kawm: you only did this two time **

**Cetanu: it is tiring ok…night*fall asleep***

**Kawm: I am sorry to anyone how read chapter 11 and read what Cetanu wrote. I am thankful to ppl who take their time to help me and Cetanu on our story. Cetanu can be an ***hole sometime. I am not a really bright student and I kinda slow on thing so please forgive me and Cetanu.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

P`ok and his little group was pair with Ye`n group. While they were pairing up for the little fight a large crowd of Yautja were showing up in the training area.

"It is too much crowd here let take this to the stadium where that are more room for other to sit and watch." Cetanu said looking around them.

Other that heard Cetanu advice nodded their head in agreement. Everyone head out to the stadium while P`ok and Ye`n group stay and get themselves ready. As they walk out, they walk into a line and walk next to their pair who they would fight. Halkrath walk behind Ye`n, after Halkrath is Cetanu then Annie then Sara and Al. next to them in the order smallest to tallest.

Once they got to the stadium, they saw that there was a lot of Yautja waiting for the fight to begin. Some was talking about who will win and who will lose. The human did not understand until Halkrath told them what the other said.

In P`ok group there was Ki, the shortest 6`5; Bone, the second shortest 6`10; Hun, the third shortest 7`6; Du`ken, the second tallest 7`12; and last but not least Kayana, the only female and the tallest out of them all 9`1.

Halkrath vs. Ki; Cetanu vs. Bone; Annie vs. Hun; Sara vs. Du`ken; and Al vs. Kayana. P`ok and Ye`n seat and watch the fight along with other Elders and Elite hunters who also watch the fight. the crowd quiet down as the young warriors line up facing their pair. P`ok group facing Ye`n group and the same with the other group.

"In this little fight, we have Ye`n hunters fighting P`ok hunters. As most of you all know or heard P`ok has challenge Ye`n to see which group hunters is stronger." Said the Elder of the ship "in Ye`n group you see ooman but let not judge them by the looks but the way they fight and their honor. Let the fight BEGIN!"

Everyone spit up and began to fight. Sara and Du`ken stay in the center walking around waiting for the one another to make the first move. Cetanu and Bone went head on punching, kicking, and hitting other with both their hands and weapon. Halkrath and Ki both also went head on but just with their weapons. Annie and Hun chase each other around. Kayana and Al slowly walk off still facing each other.

"You know I never got your name… I`m Al." Al said looking over the Yaujta female

"You`ll know my name once I win" the female said

"Well then, I say you win-" Al said putting his weapon down "because I don`t fight female it not in my system and even if the female is an alien or two time bigger than me"

"Why not fight me… you scared to lose to a female?" Kayana said laughing out loud

"No I`m not, and my parent always said to respect female because without them there will no life" Al said walking away from the shock Yautja female. "beside I don`t like to hit a gorgeous female like you."

Voice of approval and disappointment was heard all around the stadium. Al come close to the exist Kayana called out

"Wait…they call me Kayana" Kayana said as she watch Al turn and smiled at her before he went out the door out of sight.

Kayana look around and then to the weapon Al had a few minutes ago on the ground and pick it up. She moves out of the way as Cetanu and Bone rolled over. she then walks out the stadium.

Cetanu and Bone roll on top of each other trying to get on top. Cetanu kick Bone off him once Bone guard was down and roll away. Bone back up as he tries to keep his balance but was tackles by Cetanu. Cetanu sat on top of Bone stomach with his wrist blade against Bone neck.

"Give up or you die" Cetanu said in Yaujta in a low deadly voice.

"Fine…you win" Bone said growling while glaring at Cetanu.

Cetanu move off Bone and help him up. Both also walk out the stadium as cheers were heard from everywhere.

Ki was fast but Halkrath was steady and also fast. Al Ki tries to knock Halkrath down, Halkrath jump over Ki head and strike Ki back with his spear. Ki stumble as he turns around. Halkrath charge at him and grab Ki neck and from the kind, gentle tone to the scariest, serious tone Halkrath asked

"Ready to give up? Pup" closing his hand more around Ki neck as Ki struggle to free himself

"Yo…you. Win" Ki said before blacking out from the lack of air

Cheering was heard as Halkrath throw Ki over his shoulder and head out the door to the Med-room. Only Annie, Sara, Du`ken, and Hun was left. Both Annie and Sara along with both Du`ken and Hun team up. Annie stood by Sara side after being chased around. Du`ken and Hun also stood side by side.

"Give up ooman you know will lose" Du`ken taunted

"We`ll see" Annie replied back

"Annie don`t replied back to them it just what they want" Sara said not taking her eyes from both Yaujta

Yells was heard as the crowd grow more anxiety. Finally Sara look over to Annie and both nodded their head and ran forward head on to the two surprised Yautja. Annie jump and swig her whip at them Hun got hit and Du`ken dodge the swig. Annie then jump back at Sara charge at Du`ken making him stumble back. Hun swig his leg out to Sara legs trying to kick her down but was stop by Annie whip as it wrap around his leg. Sara not watching Du`ken got tackle and push down. Sara using the fall as an advantage grab onto Du`ken arm and kick him in the stomach. Du`ken fell onto his back. Hun grab onto Annie whip and use it against her but Annie duck down and ran forward grabbing his weapon. Both Annie and Hun look at each other then ran toward each other. Hun swig Annie whip around and try to knock her down but Annie drop down and slid between Hun legs. Just as Annie was about to past she strike Hun weapon to the place where the sun doesn`t shine. Hun fell down holding onto his boys.

"No balls no glory" Annie said with a laugh.

All around them you can see all the Yautja with a painful face because they either know or how it felt like to be hit in that spot epically if you're a male. Annie heard a lot of 'ohhh' or hiss as they suck in air. Hun black out from the pain because he was never hit in that place. Two other Yaujta came and pick him up and left to the Med-room. Annie wave to the crowd and walk out of the stadium. Cheers follow her as she disappears from view.

Sara and Du`ken stood and circle each other. Neither backing down. Du`ken move before Sara can move out of the way. Du`ken grab Sara as she duck down. Pain shock though Sara body as she was pull and lifted up. Using she dagger Sara cut off her hairs. Sara in up unevenly cut her hair shorter. Two howl of disproval was heard in the cheers and roars from Yautja. As soon as Sara feet touch the ground she ran around to Du`ken side as he turn to her. Du`ken wrist blades shot out as it cut Sara side. it miss and only cut her shirt. With all Sara strength she push Du`ken down and got on top.

Cetanu growl as he watch Sara crawl on top of Du`ken. Halkrath put his hand on his younger jealous brother. Cetanu look over to Halkrath and he shook his head telling Cetanu that he should not get mad. Cetanu huff and turn back to the fight.

"Give up" Sara said looking down at Du`ken

Du`ken smirk and purr at Sara, looking at her up and down. Sara saw that look and pull her two dagger out and stab the ground around Du`ken neck. Making an X as Sara glare down at Du`ken. He stops purring when he saw the other dagger.

"I`ll give up but you have to train with me"

"…Find"

They got up and walk away. Sara looks over to Cetanu and saw that he might kill someone. Halkrath, Annie, Light, Shadow, and Ye`n along with other Elders nodded their head in approval. Du`ken walk over to his group as Sara walk over to Cetanu.

"We have our winner" one of the elder said "Ye`n and his hunters."

Cheers went around the stadium. As P`ok and his hunters was out. Cetanu grab Sara hand as Halkrath and Annie walk next to them.

By the end of the day both Annie and Sara feel dead asleep as soon as their head touch the pillow. Al ran off to take a nice long relaxing bath with Cetanu, Halkrath, and Ye`n.

* * *

><p><strong>Kawm: ok that all for now and it is 2 in the morning so i`m heading to bed now<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Kawm: sorry I have not been writing  
>Cetanu: ya she been lazy<br>Kawm: go on and read

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Sara woke up when she heard Annie cry out. Annie jump on Sara as Sara look around. Cetanu came in to see why Annie was screaming about. Halkrath walk in after Cetanu.

"What wrong? Why is Annie crying out so early?" Cetanu asked siting on Sara bed as Annie got off and ran to Halkrath.

Annie jump into Halkrath arm as a little space rat jump out into the opening. Sara jump onto Cetanu with a startle yell. Once Sara saw the rat she laughs out.

"Is that what got you crying about? Because I thought that it will that a lot more to scare you Annie." Sara said and got off Cetanu.

Annie huff as Sara continues to laugh at her. The space rat jump up again and Annie jump away from it. Halkrath reach down and grab it by its tail. Once it was high enough to see it, it had two big drown puppy like eyes, pink button like noise, two long legs, two small arm, two long ears, nice fluffily furs, and one short tail. Sara stare that the space rat and said

"awww how cute it looks like a puppy with long ears"

Once Annie got clear look at the rat she melt into a puddle and started cooing at the little rat. Cetanu just sat back and watch from Sara bed.

"This thing won't be so 'cute' once it grows into an adult" Halkrath said to both Sara and Annie.

"Can I keep it till it grows up?" Sara asked.

"Yea we'll take care of it. If Sara can take care of two wolves then she and I can take care of it. Please Halkrath please." Annie said giving Halkrath the puppy eyes.

"Cetanu what do you think?" Halkrath look over to this brother.

"I say let them keep it, but don't let it run around the ship because some of the other Yautja would kill it at sight." Cetanu said looking at the little rat.

Sara and Annie cheer and jump hug their mate. Cetanu fell back ask Sara jump on him. Halkrath held Annie with one arm around her and held her to his chest. After a while Halkrath give the rat to Annie while she still in Halkrath arm. Sara sat on Cetanu lap as he sit up.

"So Annie what is that little thing name going to be?" Sara said looking at her friend.

"well I don't know if it a girl or boy so I'm going to name it Gir" Annie said looking at the little rat.

"Gir from Invader Zim?" Sara asks with a smile.

"Yap Gir from invader Zim" Annie said proudly.

"What is 'invader zim'?" Halkrath ask with a rise brow.

"It is an earth TV show" Sara said to Halkrath.

"So what is on the agenda today?" Annie asked

"Well, first we go to our planet, and then we show you two to our family, we go to the ceremony, then after that we show you off to other females. After all that we go home and mate." Cetanu says

"wow... Wait mate?" both Annie and Sara asked

"yes mate" Halkrath said "is there something wrong about mating?"

"Hell yea!" both girl said

"first off, we are no more than teenagers, we can't mate or have sex yet. We aren't ready. We aren't even adult yet." Sara says

"Second, we are just 17 years old. I don't want to have baby yet. I still want to be free to do whatever I want." Annie said looking at Halkrath

"Well we can wait... Right Cetanu?" Halkrath asked

"umm... Yea we can wait" Cetanu said

With that said the couples walk out the room and headed to the med rood to check if Gir is healthy or not

* * *

><p>Kawm: Ok I know this is short but I'm writing on my iPod touch so yea that all for now<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Wow14

Ok here is more and there are more coming in we just have to wait. Cetanu is going back home now for a few days so I'll be the only one writing this story. And Predator808 I am using the Note on the Ipod

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Sara and Annie along with Halkrath and Cetanu walk into the med bay where they saw Al and Ye'n talking. Al looks over when he saw them.

"Who that little guy" Al asked

"this little guy is Gir. He or she is my and Sara new pet."

As soon as Annie said that, Light and Shadow ran in follow closely by two yautja little girl. Light jump behind Cetanu and Shadow ran behind Ye'n.

"Where are they" one said in yautja

"hey look it's the oomans sister was talking about" said the other one

they both look at the three ooman in the room. Sara looks at them then to Cetanu.

"Translation?" Sara asked Cetanu

"umm the first one asked where Light and Shadow is. And the other one said that you three are the one who their sister talks about." Cetanu translate

"oh...ok" Annie said and push Gir into Al arms. "check if Gir a girl or a boy and check if Gir healthy or not" Annie said to Al.

"I'm not your servant. And I am not a doc. I'm a solider."

Ye'n walk up behind Al and took the little space rat.

"This is not a rat if that is what you two are thinking." Ye'n say to them

"what! That's not a rat. Than when what is it?" Sara ask

"well it's a Zeno mutt from plant zenato. It must have got on the ship when we last hunt there."

"It a mutt? Then that is why it's so cute! Can we keep him please Please PLEASE?" Annie say giving Ye'n he puppy eye along with Sara

"you two will have to clean after it then and feed it."

"yes sir!" both Sara and Annie say together

With that said both girl forgot about the two little yautja girl being there with them until one of the little yautja ask Cetanu a question which Ye`n said no to.

"Pups go back to your sire now before he gets worry."

"but we came with our older sister" both yautja said together.

"Then go back to your sister she must be worry, now off you two go" Ye'n say to them.

"Can we pet the two things over there?" one asks Ye'n pointing at Light

Ye'n look over to Sara and she nodded back to indicate that it was all right. Ye'n turns back to the two little yautja girls and nodded his head at them. Both girl jump up and down with excitement and ran over to where the two poor scared wolfs. Light jump out of his hiding spot and onto of Cetanu head. Cetanu roar out, not expecting Light to jump on his head. Light jump off Cetanu head and into Sara arms, causing Sara to fall on her back.

Cetanu turn around and face Light but he was in Sara arms, the pups ran over to Sara as Shadow jump behind her. Sara pushes Light down and kneels holding both Light and Shadow around their neck to prevent them from running off. The two little yautja patted both Light and Shadow head lightly or as light as they can. After that both girl ran off to look for their older sister.

"Well, that went well with you two right?" Sara asks both Light and Shadow.

Both wolf nodded their head and ran off as soon as Sara let go. Cetanu ran after Light. Sara giggles softly and ran after them.

"Don't run in the hall!" Sara yells out to them still giggling.

Annie smile as her best friend ran after her mate. Halkrath look over at her and ask without saying anything. Annie sighed and said

"i known Sara for as long as I remember. She was never this happy and it good to see her smile. She was always by herself even if I am there with her. She is so close to everyone yet so far away that I'm afraid I might loss her. Sara is like a sister for me. I can't stand seeing her sad or upset. She may not look sad but she is no matter how much she laughs or play or anything she's always sad. I try to make her happy but it does not work. Even Light and Shadow or her wolf family can't help her.

"But when Sara first met Cetanu she change little by little, like a flower waiting for her bee to come. At first Sara thought she hate Cetanu but the more Cetanu with her the more her feeling grow into something beautiful. I'm happy that Sara is no longer alone, no longer by herself, no longer having to save herself for disaster. She now has Cetanu to stand by her, to save her from disaster and herself. Sara never had a love, never a boyfriend or anything that will love her back with the equal amount of lover or more." Annie say look back to the open door.

"I know what you mean. Cetanu is like that too. On mating season he never go for any female, he would say to me whenever I ask why he don't mate with a female, '"I am waiting for my perfect other half the other part of me that would stand by me no matter what."' at first I thought he was just crazy but as we grow older together I found out I don't want to mate with anyone but my other half. Now that he found his other half he is more than happy. And I also found my other perfect half" Halkrath said to Annie wrapping both his arms around Annie waist

Annie blush and look away only to remember that they we're not alone in the room. Annie blush even more, if that was possible. Al smile at the two young couple and look away while Ye'n watches on. Halkrath look up when he too remember that they were not alone. His face when green as blood rush to his head. Annie giggle as Halkrath try to shy away from her.

When Sara and Cetanu came back with Light and Shadow. Annie and Halkrath was already siting on one of the bed waiting for the result.

"Good to say that 'Gir' is healthy as a new born baby" Al said to them once they all got together.

Shadow walk over to Al as he sat Gir down and sniff Gir. Light did the same after. Gir growl at Light, while he softy nibbles him on the head.

Sara turns to Cetanu and smile at him before punching his arm. Cetanu look at Sara and lightly push her

"why you punch me for?"

"because you are an ass and should have listen to me when I told you to stop

"and now you have a bite mark on your shoulder"

"hey but you like the mark, it look nice right?"

Sara smiles at him and rub he arm lovingly. Cetanu let out a loud purr by accident but stop right away. Sara laughs out loud alone with everyone. Cetanu blush and push Sara away from him.

"Well this is a new..." Ye'n said looking at his son

"that is never going to happen again" Cetanu said

"aww but I like your purr it relaxing" Sara said after she got over her laugh.

Cetanu look at Sara and his shoulders fall a little but not all the way down. Sara smile and jump on to Cetanu laps smiling even wider. Cetanu frown a little but broke into a huge smile as he slide both his arm around Sara waist and lift her up. Sara cry out of surprise but began to laugh after she heard both Annie and Halkrath laughing. Ye'n watches all of them with pride. Al laughs along with them. Once Cetanu put Sara down he was jump by Light and Shadow.

Though out the day Cetanu and Sara would have little fight which result Sara winning because of the puppy eyes she would give him whenever he's winning. Annie and Halkrath would cheer for the winner. Light and Shadow would play with Gir ever now and then. Ye'n and Al would talk about past hunt and would yell at each other about a disagreement and laugh it off.

"I'm so tried... Sara let's go back. I'm tired" Annie said to Sara as they walk around the mother ship with Halkrath and Cetanu.

"I'm going to keep on walking but you can go by yourself, right?" Sara answer back

"I'll walk you back to your room" Halkrath offer

"I'll walk with Sara to make sure no one would touch her" Cetanu told Halkrath

"well Halkrath if you are going to walk me back then you better carry me back" Annie

"come on Cetanu I want to look around before we land. I want to see things I didn`t get to see last time." Sara said pulling Cetanu arm

"I`ll see you later Sara and Cetanu watch out for Sara!" Annie yells at them

"Come Annie let`s go you to your room" Halkrath said

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Annie said smiling "What did you mean 'let's go to your room'?"

With that said they walk off to their destination.

* * *

><p>Ok what do you guys think?<p>

Hope you like it


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Sorry that I have not update any new chapter. Life for me right now is going crazy. But I`ll keep on updating more whenever I have the time. Ok go on and read**

* * *

><p>"What did you mean 'let's go to your room'?"<p>

"Well it not like we get to 'hang out' with each other so why not now?" Halkrath said

"uh ha" Annie said with a emotionless face

Halkrath looks at Annie as they walk on. Annie turn to Halkrath and grin like a devil. Upon seeing this Halkrath back away from her. Halkrath open his mouth to say something but Annie cut him short.

"Annie-"

"Let`s go spy on Sara and Cetanu" Annie said quickly before grabbing Halkrath hand and turn back around

Halkrath was drag around the ship by Annie until they found Sara and Cetanu. The couple were just sitting and look out into the stars as the ship fly round Earth. The room was dark and the only light was from the moon and the stars. Annie stops and look across the room. Halkrath look down at her and saw that she have stop breathing. Annie look around and saw that Sara and Cetanu was the only two in there. Smiling softly Annie turn to Halkrath and pull him out. Halkrath follow after her like a loyal dog. They walk in silent though the hall way. Finally they made it to Annie and Sara room. They walk in and Annie went over to her side of the room and sat down on her bed. Halkrath walk up to her and look down as Annie pull Halkrath hand. Once Halkrath sat next to her, Annie jump on him squealing like a mad men. Surprised by this Halkrath did the first thing that pops up in his head. He flips them around. Annie below him and him on top of her. Annie blush like a tomato when her head stop spinning. Halkrath chuckle at her as the blush grow darker.

"Umm can you get off me now?" Annie asked with a shy little voice

"Why would I do that when I finally get to have you trap under me?" Halkrath said with a smirk which cause Annie to look away

Purring loudly Halkrath put his large head on hers and rubbed their head together. Annie did so back to him. Annie smile up at him as Halkrath stop rubbing his big head with her. Looking into each other eyes, Halkrath slowly move his face closer to Annie face. Annie moves half way to meet him face. Halkrath open his mandibles and wrap it around Annie face. Annie lips touch Halkrath inner mouth as she wraps her arms around his neck. Purring loudly Halkrath pulled away slowly. He looks down at Annie as she catches her breath. After a while Annie smile.

"That was the best kiss I`ve got, Halkrath" Annie said

"If I knew that was how you kiss then I would have done that long ago." Halkrath said rubbing his head with Annie.

*cough cough*

Both Halkrath and Annie head snap to the door way and standing there was Sara and Cetanu. Both blush and move away from one another. Sara smile at Annie as Annie try to hide away.

"So…Annie, are you going to be sleeping in Halkrath room now?" Sara said smirking

"What?" Annie asked

"Cetanu just asked me if I want to go sleep in his room with him and I say Ok. And we came to talk to you and it seems like we interpret you two; so we`ll leave you two alone." After saying that, Sara and Cetanu turn and walk away.

"Well that embarrassing" Halkrath said and flop down on his back.

"So now Sara going to be sleeping in Cetanu room and I`m going to be sleeping in here by myself." Annie said looking around the room

"If you want….you can sleep in my room with me and we can put pillows in between us if you like" Halkrath ask

Annie crawls over to Halkrath and lie down next to him. Halkrath wrap his arm around Annie waist and pull her closer to him. With her head on Halkrath shoulder, Annie nodded. They stay like that for a few more minute before getting up.

"Come lets pack you things and put it in 'our' room" Halkrath said holding his hand out for Annie to grab hold on to.

Annie nodded and they start to pack up.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok sorry it short but yea. If you don`t like my story don`t read it. It your own choose. And sorry again for bad grammar and spelling <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Kawm: ok summer is here and im almost out of summer school**

**Cetanu: Finally!**

**Kawm: ok people stop reading this and go read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Sara pov

Cetanu and I walk around the mother ship once more before turning back to our room. It was nice to walk around but it better to be alone.

"Come on Sara time to sleep." Cetanu said

"Yea. I`m coming." I said, climbing on the bed.

Once I got to bed next to Cetanu. Cetanu pull me close to him. I turn so I was facing him. I sighed and cuddle into his chest. Wrapping my right arm around Cetanu waist and moving closer to him. I feel save in his arms. Like nothing can go wrong.

Cetanu purr at me. Slowly but surely I began to fall asleep. Just before I fall into darkness I hear Cetanu saying "Goodnight my little lovely mate."

Smiling, I let darkness surround me.

Next day

I woke up feeling well rested. The pillow under me was warm. I yawn and sit but an arm was preventing me from getting up. I look over and saw Cetanu sleeping face. A lazy smile form on my lip as I move closer to his face. I lay a small kisses on his open mandibles.

I yell in surprise as Cetanu open his mandibles wider and kiss me with his inner lipless lip. Cetanu roll us over and pull away. He grins down at me as my face turn hot pink. Slowly Cetanu grin turn into a sweet smile. He kiss my head with his mandibles. I close my eyes as we stay like that for a min or two. I love having Cetanu around me but I'm not going to tell his that.

"Morning little mate" Cetanu said sweetly

I smile and move so that I can sit up. Cetanu help me but as soon as I sit up he sat his head on my laps. I look down at Cetanu as he looks at me. I trace his face with my fingers. Memorizing how it feels. Cetanu slowly reach up and smooth out my hair so that it falls around his face. I lower my face to his and kiss his forehead. I back up and look into his beautiful reddish gold eyes.

Cetanu sat up and pull me into his laps. i rest my head on Cetanu chest and kicked my feet up and down like at 5 years old kid. I stop kicking and just enjoy the time Cetanu and I have. Cetanu gave me a small squeeze and got up still holding me. He took us to the bathroom and sat me down on one of the bench. I watch as he move around. I smile as Cetanu sat down two big towel and turn around as he turn on the tub like pool.

Cetanu smile at me as he walks out with one towel in hand. I jump down and quickly strip out of my Pj, which were just a big t-shit and a pantie. Right before I jump in I grab the towel and sat it down near the tub. Cetanu walk in with just the towel around his waist. I turn as he took it off and got in. Cetanu got behind me and pull me to him. I blush when my bare back touch Cetanu chest. Cetanu pull us to a step and sat down with me on his right lap. I bite my bottom lip as Cetanu slowly watch my back.

Cetanu purr at me when I turn around and start slowly washing his chest and shoulders. I was still blushing. Cetanu brought his face to my neck and rub his face between where my neck and shoulder met. I shiver in delight as Cetanu face and hand move lower. His left hand was holding my right hand while the other one move to my butt. I gasp as he squeezes my left butt cheek. Cetanu face was now right above my left breast. I bite my lips in order to stop myself from moaning.

Before we can go any further someone knock on our door. I snap out of La La Land and push Cetanu away, blushing like crazy. Cetanu growl and I shiver. Cetanu saw that and smirk. I lower my eyes and blush even more. I look up quickly away. My cheek burning red now. Cetanu chuckle at me as he move out the tub. Once Cetanu was out of the room I quickly finish my bath.

I walk out into the room and saw Cetanu lying in bed with nothing on. I yell out and jump back into the bathroom. I heard Cetanu laughing on the other side of the door.

"GOD DAMN IT CETANU! PUT ON SOMETHING!" I yelling out to him

I walk out once I was sure Cetanu had something on. Cetanu had his back turn to me. I quickly walk across the room to my bag and took out my cloths; a bra, a pantie, a tank top, a sport bra, and a short. I turn around and Cetanu stood there looking me up and down. Once again I blush and quickly move to go to the bathroom to change but Cetanu had another idea. He wraps his arms around my waist and lift me to his hard, warm chest.

"I like you like this. Don`t change." Cetanu purr in my ear, then turn me around.

"I… I got to change or other would see me." I said look down at Cetanu  
>Cetanu growl and again a shiver ran down my back.<p>

Cetanu pull me closer to him as we are chest to chest.

"No one is to see you but me only." With that said Cetanu let me down gently.

I quickly move. I change as quickly as I can and ran out to meet with Cetanu. We smile at each other.

"So who came?" I ask.

"Halkrath and Annie came by to check on us." Cetanu said.

We walk out the door and into the hall as other hunters walk out.

Walking pass other we made our way to the kehrite. I saw Annie with Al by her side. Gir was not far away from them. I smile and run over to them. Cetanu walk over to Halkrath.

"Hey girl so how do you like your new roomie?" I ask Annie

"Haha he's shy and sweet. Halkrath let me sleep on the bed while he sleeps on the ground. But I got him to sleep in the bed. This morning when I got up he let me took a shower first. How about you?" Annie said

"Umm. Cetanu let me sleep on the bed. And when we woke up he took me to the bathroom." I said leaving all the sexual part out.

Al spoke up after a while. "So you ladies are ok sleeping with big alien that can crush you? You two are not scared."

"Nope" both Annie and I said at the same time.

"No what?" Halkrath asked.

We turn around to him. I giggle as Annie blush. Halkrath stood right behind her and shadow her small figure. Cetanu walk over to us with another hunter behind him.

"Hello everyone, this is one of my good friend, Zurk-Zu. And Zurk-Zu this little ooman here is my mate, Sara." Cetanu said and pull me closer to him.

I wrap my arms around Cetanu as I gave Zurk-Zu a nod. He nodded back with a light smile. His four mandibles were pulled up slightly. After saying hi to everyone Cetanu and Zurk-Zu walk over to the training mat or circle and began their dtai'kai'-dte. I watch as Cetanu move gracefully away from Zurk-Zu and back.

What seems like hours but really only 50 minute, we all walk out of the training room and to an unknown area. Al and Gir had left us long ago when Ye`n, Light, and Shadow walk pass the room. Annie seems to know this place as she jump up and down next to Halkrath. Annie look over to me and wave before running off. Not long did she come back. We were only half way across the hall. Annie ran into Halkrath arms and smile widely at him. Halkrath chuckle at her and sat her down slowly while still holding her hand. Zurk-Zu watch amused at them.

"So Zurk-Zu what do you do? Besides being a new-blood?" Halkrath asked

"Well, I help hunt Bad-blood with my father, Lurk-Zu, on my free time." Zurk-Zu answer

"Lurk-Zu? As in the famous bounty hunter that only show once in a while?" Halkrath stop and look over with wide eyes. "He`s your Sire?"

"I take it that Cetanu didn`t tell you about me or my father" Zurk-Zu said and look over to Cetanu as he turn to the direction.

I laugh a little and look at Halkrath as he glares at Cetanu.

"You know that Zurk-Zu`s Sire is Lurk-Zu and you didn`t even tell me!" Halkrath blow at Cetanu as Annie, Zurk-Zu, and I laugh.

In the corners of my eyes I saw as high looking elder walking over to us. He looks like he has a lot of powers and respected by others. I stop laughing and bow slightly down to him as he stops next to us. Annie follow suited after me. I saw the look of disgust in his face as he turn from us to the three unaware hunters.

Zurk-Zu look up and saw the high Elder and bow to him. Cetanu and Halkrath saw him and also bow. Ye`n appear out of nowhere next to him. Annie gasp in surprised and fell down as I jump back a couple of step back. Cetanu look at him when he heard Annie gasp.

"I see that you made new friends Zurk-Zu." The elder said.

"Yes, father. And the two ooman are amusing to watch." Zurk-Zu said with a light smile.

"Father?" all three of us; me, Annie, and Halkrath asked at the same time.

"See?" Zurk-Zu said with a small laugh.

Luck-Zu look at me and Annie with the same face, disguised. Light and Shadow decided to run out to us with Gir and Al not far behind. Light, being the happy go around, jump on Cetanu and Shadow ran behind Halkrath. Gir stop and look at all of us and jump on Cetanu too. I laugh as Cetanu try to pull them off him. Sighing I walk over to Cetanu.

"Light get off Cetanu." I order him.

Light look at me and nodded. _Yes madam._

Shadow walks over at Gir and took him off Cetanu.

"Why do you always jump on me? Did I do something to you?" Cetanu turn to Light angrily.

_Well, because you took my sister away from me and it`s fun to jump on you._ Light said even though Cetanu had no idea what he just said

Cetanu look at me and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Light said-" Light jump me before i could say anything.

_Don't tell him!_ Light yelled out but it was only a loud bark.

Shadow push Light off me and them when down to the ground play fighting. Gir decide that it was fun and join in the fight. Cetanu help me up as we watch them play around. Luck-Zu still has the face. I am starting to not like him so much.

After the little battle both Light and Shadow were out of breath but Gir still seems to have a lot of energy. We finally walk of the Hall and to a big massive room, where hunters all just stand around talking to one another. Luck-Zu walks away to an area toward the other door in the opposite side of the room. I watch him until he stop and look down. I look down at what he was looking at and saw...

* * *

><p><strong>Kawm: ok Clift fall lol<strong>

**Cetanu: Really? \\ _ _ /**

**Kawm: lol JK JK keep reading**^_^

* * *

><p>I look down and saw Rader. I stare with wide eyes. Light and Shadow look at me, then to where I`m looking at. Rader must have felt us looking because he look over and stop eyes growing wide. Tears began to form but I blink them away. Slowly I walk to toward him and start to jog then it turn to a full sprint. I collide with Rader with Light and Shadow. I wrap my arms around his neck and help on. Tears began to fall as I hug Rader to death.<p>

I was ripped away from him by Lurk-Zu. I whimper trying to out of his grab. Rader look at Lurk-Zu and growl along with Light and Shadow.

"LET HER GO!" Rader and Cetanu yelled out.

The room was quiet as everyone turn and watch us. Lurk-Zu glares at me and throw me down. Rader tackle him down as soon as I was out of the way. Rader and Lurk-Zu were pull apart by other as Ye`n standing between them. I was behind Rader, Light, Shadow, Cetanu and Halkrath protectively next to Al, Annie, and Gir.

"Why are you two fighting?" Ye`n asked

"That disgusting ooman touch my pet." Lurk-Zu said glaring at me.

"I agree to help you fight Bad-Blood, not your pet!" Rader growl out.

"So it alright to act like a mere pups?" Ye`n said back. "You two are grown elder not pups."

Lurk-Zu look down but not taking his eyes off me. Rader move to block his view.

"Rader why did you attack me?" he finally ask after about a few minutes

"It was an impulse that I and all my family grow up with. We react to dangers and move to protect our family. And the first thing that came to my mind is to protect my little sister."

"But your sister is not here" Lurk-Zu growl "Didn`t you say she was back on the back-water planet of yours."

"She is" Rader answer the first question.

Light and Shadow move closer to me when Zurk-Zu step forward. Rader step forward too. Rader element threating to jump out. Rader like Shadow has the same element, shadow, but Rader was a fire shadow.

Rader paws were slowly turning to fire shadow. His eyes were slowly changing. Lurk-Zu step back so did everyone. They must have know his power is like to know to step back. I walk up to Rader and put an arm around him, letting him know that I was fine. Slow but surly Rader calm down. Sighing Rader step back and look at Lurk-Zu in the eyes.

"You are lucky I don't like to show my other half. Come Sara." Rader said to Luck-Zu.

Turning around Rader push me away from everyone along with Light and Shadow. Cetanu, Al, Halkrath, Annie, Gir who`s in Annie arms, Zurk-Zu, and Ye`n follow not far behind us. Leaving a big crowd of hunters gaping with mouth wide watching us leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Kawm: ok now im done for today<strong>

**Cetanu: summer school is almost over now we can go hunting! /^^ \\**

**Yautja words translation**

**kehrite- Training Hall/Dojo**

**dtai'kai'-dte- fight/battle **


	17. Chapter 17

**Kawm: ok we are back. And I found out I still have summer school for few more weeks so yea and thanks Kitty for your review. Cetanu and I are really thankful for people like you **

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

"Mind telling us who you are?" Cetanu ask Rader once we were back in the hall.

"You didn`t tell them?" Rader ask me

"Ok this is one of my big brother who I thought die but it seems that he`s alive and kicking Rader. Rader this is my mate Cetanu and this is his Father and brother Ye`n and Halkrath" I said and point to them "and this is Al and Gir. I meet Al when me and Annie, my best friend here, want on a field trip with other volunteer students from other class and high schools. I meet Al on that field trip too. He nearly beat me in hand to hand combat."

"So now you have a mate" Rader said looking around.

"And Halkrath is Annie mate." I point out

"Do mother and father know about this?" Rader ask

"Yea, they wouldn`t let me leave unless I have a mate to go watch me, even though I have Light and Shadow to watch over me."

Rader said nothing but watch us, before he start laughing. We all tilt our head and watch as Rader laugh.

"Hahaha ow that was a good laugh. I haven`t laugh like that in what feel like ages. Sara you really think that Light and Shadow are going to be able to watch over you like me." Rader said still laughing every now and then.

Light and Shadow growl at Rader after he said that. I walk over to them and put my hand on their head to calm them down. It work for a few min.

"Now why don`t I just watch over Sara like I use to and you two can go back going what you two do best, Scouting."

"Hey, Rader stop being an A$$ to Light and Shadow." Annie said

"How about you keep out little girl" Rader growl at Annie

Halkrath and I step forward. Rader stood up and watch us closely.

"Rader you have no right to say that to Annie. She the only one who knows about us and didn`t turn us to the government to use as toys. You and I know that we only have limited people who are willing to help us." I said

"I know that"

"Then why the hell are you being such an a$$."

"Life in space can make you do things you don`t want to do."

I watch as Rader walk away before turning back to my friends. Annie, Light, Shadow, and Halkrath look like they would blow up. I walk over to Cetanu and bang my head on to his chest. Cetanu wrap an arm around me.

"Rader changed now and I can`t do anything to change him back but him." I said sadly

"_Don`t worry Rader might have change but he still love you like a brother should." _ Light said

"_Yeah, he might be an a$$hole but he still our older brother." _Shadow said looking at were Rader disappear to.

"Lets go back and get some foods." Ye`n said

We all nod our head and follow behind him. I turn and look back. Rader stood there looking at us. I watch him as he watch us. Rader look away and ran off. I forward my eyebrows in sadness and turn back. Cetanu watch me the whole way, holding my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Kawm: ok sorry that it so short be im in class using my friend phone. Cetanu is not here with me so yea<strong>. **I don`t own AVP but my own characters. You don`t have to review or comment or anything unless you want to. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Kawm: ok im back for more and sorry that the story is so short**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

After eating we want back to the training room. Light and Shadow tag team me and we fought for what feel like hours. Cetanu and Halkrath both train on the other mat. Ye`n and Zurk-Zu watch us alone with Annie, Al, and Gir.

We switch partner Cetanu and I. Light, Shadow and Halkrath. Again we fought for a while until Ye`n stop us. We got off the mat.

"Sara, Light, Shadow, Al, and Annie I just found out that you 5 will have to have your hunting on one of the most dangerous planet. That planet has both hard meats and bad bloods. And you`ll have to get ready soon within three earth day you will go there."

Cetanu turn to me as we went back to our fight. Du`ken walk in and watch me and Cetanu fight before jumping in. he push Cetanu off the mat and came at me. I moved out of the way and jump on him. Du`ken move but was still in my line of sight. Du`ken finally move again and took my weapon with him. He point his spare at me but I didn`t stop I kept on going. I grab his spare by the sharp end and pull until I saw a weak point. With all my strength I use my elbow and brought it down hard on to the spear breaking it in half. I throw the sharp end at Du`ken as he fell back and off the mat. The point missed him by an inch before logging itself into the wall. Right above Annie head if she wasn't short she would have be dead.

"SARA!" Annie and Halkrath both yelled out.

I winch at the volume as it hit my ears. I smile sweetly at Annie before running out screaming bloody murder. Annie and Halkrath were not far behind. Other predators that see us jump out of the way.

"Annie come on I say I was sorry!" I yell

"Stop you little ditch!"

"I`M NOT A DITCH!" I yell back. "Cetanu! I can us a little help here!"

I kept on running until I got to my room, which I share with Cetanu, and lock the door. Annie and Halkrath bang on the door for about 10 min before stopping. I was under the bed when the door open again. I watch a pair of predator boot walk over beside the bed. Just as I heard the door lock turn back on I was pulled out. I scream until I was pull into a long kiss. I melt into his arms. He purrs at me and I could feel the vibration from his chest. He pulls away and looks down at me. I look up at Cetanu as his sat me down on the bed. I was light headed from the kiss. Cetanu sat down with me and he just held me close to his chest. I sighed and close my eyes.

"Go to sleep. I`ll be right here when you wake up." Cetanu purr

Slowly I was pull to sleep. I move so that I was sitting in Cetanu lap and let sleep take me. I held one of Cetanu hand in both my hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Kawm: ok that it for now <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**KAWM: ok I am back. Go read **

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Cetanu pov

I watch as Sara fall asleep. I pull her closer to me. Rader, her brother, I know he still want to protect her just the way he stood over her. I also know that he would come back and try to take my mate away from me. Annie and Halkrath seem to be know it too.

"Cetanu…" Sara said

I look down at Sara and smile. She move over and cuddle more into my chest. I purr at her. I close my eyes and just listen to Sara breathing in and out. After a while I put a blanket over us. Sara began to move to get comfortable and I let her until one of her leg brush my manhood. My eyes snap open and I inhale and held my breath for a while and then slowly let it out.

I watch Sara sleep again and slowly close my eyes as sleep took me. I feel Sara moving until she was straddling my waist. I try not to moan because of her heat from between her legs. Oh how I can`t wait to make her all mine and mine only. I put my other hand, the one Sara not holding, on Sara waist and pull her even closer before going unconscious.

-Few hours later-

I wake up with the strong smell of mating in the air. I look down to my chest and saw that Sara was not on me. The smell got stronger as I got up. Following the strong smell to the washroom, or what Sara like to call it bathroom, I found my mate taking a shower. I took a seat on the sink as I watch her wash herself.

"Cetanu I know you`re out there." Sara said not looking over at me. "Can you hand me a towel on the sink?"

Looking down I was not surprise that there were two towels there. Instead of picking up a towel I took off my "cloths" and walk over to the shower. Sara turns around and jumps back. Covering her eyes she turns right back. I chuckle at my mate. Walking up to Sara I wrap my arms around Sara. Sara gasps uncovering her eyes. Eyes wide open she turns her head to me and covers her breast with her arms. I growl down at her. I pull Sara to my chest and start to wash her again even though she did already. I just like to feel Sara soft and smooth skin. I watch Sara face for any sign of discomfort but saw none.

"Cetanu…" Sara moan out as she lean back.

I rub my "cheeks" with hers. Sara closes her eyes and moan again when I began to wash between her legs. I move my hand up higher and higher, just under Sara womanhood. By now Sara were moaning like there`s no tomorrow. I should do this more often in bed.

"Cetanu!" Sara finally snap out and slap my hand away "Stop!"

I purr at Sara before walking out. I took hold of one towel and walk back to my hormone mate. Sara stick her head out and look at me before blushing.

"Give me that towel."

"Come out and get it."

I watch with a smirk as Sara chew on her bottom lip. Sara look all around me before slowly and I mean slowly step out. I grin and walk over to Sara. Once I got in front of Sara I wrap her in the towel like a pup. I can see that Sara is trying very hard not to look down. I pick her up and carry Sara back into the bedroom and sat her down on the bed.

"What would you like to wear today my little mate" I ask

"a bra, underwear, tank top, and a short please" Sara listed

"Anything for you"

I watch as Sara change after we got into an argument. I smirk as Sara blush again.

"Why can I just go into the bathroom and change."

"Because I like to look at you and you sexy, beautiful body." I said

I got up and pull Sara into my laps so she can`t sit anywhere else. I cuddle Sara.

"Cetanu can you finally put on something. It disturbing." Sara said blushing.

Hmmm Sara sure blush a lot today. "Nope I like walking a around nude. Don`t you?"

"As much as I like to look at you run butt naked I don`t like how other female looking at you. Think about what Halkrath would do to you if Annie look over at you?"

"Hmm your right ok I`ll only walk around naked in front of you" I smirk at Sara red face.

"Come on lets get going." Sara said walking away

I laugh and quickly put something on and run after my red face mate.

* * *

><p><strong>Kawm: ok there you go <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Kawm: ok im back and Cetanu left me again but it ok now go read**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Sara pov

I walk out the room as Cetanu but some cloth on. Not long for Cetanu to catch up with me. We walk into the training room and I walk over to where Annie stood watching Halkrath train with Ye`n.

"Oh my G! Sara have you ever seen such a hottie before?" Annie said dreamily "I`m so glad that Halkrath is my mate and not anyone else."

"I`ve seen better." I laugh at Annie shock face when she turn to me

"What who can be better than my sexy mate" Annie yelled out and point to Halkrath

Halkrath and Ye`n look over at us and tilt their head in questioning why Annie is pointing at them. In the corner of my eyes I saw Cetanu shook his big head.

"Yea, I `ve seen better." I said again and point with my thumb at Cetanu as he and Halkrath made their way to us.

"No my Halkrath is better than your Cetanu. Ten time BETTER!" Annie said to me

"My Cetanu can beat your Halkrath any time he like." I said and cross my arms.

"Who`s better?" Both male mates asked

"Which one of you is better" both me and Annie reply without looking away.

"We all know that Halkrath is better than me." Cetanu said

"No you`re better than me!" Halkrath object

Annie and I watch was our mate argue back and forward until Ye`n walk over to us.

"No, both of you are wrong I`m better than both you two put together."

With that said Ye`n walk away and back to train the young bloods. Al walk in with Gir just as Ye`n pass the door. Gir run and jump onto Cetanu as soon as he saw him. I laugh as Cetanu and Halkrath try to pull Gir off Cetanu back. Just then Light and Shadow run in with three pups after them. Rader jump into the room too with Zurk-Zu behind him. Zurk-Zu laugh at Cetanu and Halkrath until Gir jump on him. We all laugh at Zurk-Zu as he and Rader try to take Gir off him. After a while Annie walk over to then and Gir jump into her waiting arms. Again I laugh at everyone faces. The three pups had left after a while.

"You could have done that long ago and you make us suffer!" Cetanu and Zurk-Zu said at the same time.

"Yea but who are we going to laugh at then?" Annie asked sweetly.

Halkrath walk to Annie and wrap an arm around Annie and Gir. I smile at Cetanu as he and Zurk-Zu walk toward the mat and began training. After Cetanu and Zurk-Zu finish Light, Shadow, Rader and I jump on to the mat and we began out fight.

"Ok just likeway before but faster." Rader said

We all nod and began. I jump and dodge out of the way. Rader jump from behind me but I duck down and roll over to Shadow and jump him. Light try to knock me over Shadow but miss. I punch, kick, dodge and jump around the mat until all three jump at once. The only way out is down or up so I jump up and slam my fist down but missed Rader head just by an inch. Shadow tackle me and we roll around until I kick him off and out of the mat. Light and Rader circle me and I watch waiting for one of them to make a move. Light stop sharply and ran toward me just as Rader did the same. I spin around grabbing Rader snout and throwing him at Light. Both wolf flow off the mat just as Lurk-Zu walk in.

"What in the paya is going on in here?" Lurk-Zu asked

I look around and saw that there are hunters surrounding the mat watching me fight with my wolf brothers. Cetanu look at me and nodded me to move over to him. I jump of the mat and run over to my mate waiting arms. Ye`n and Lurk-Zu walk out as other Hunters began to walk away.

"So how I do?" I ask

"You did great my mate" Cetanu said with a smile

"No you didn`t do great you did fantastic!" Annie said jumping around.

We laugh as Halkrath try to calm his mate down. Shadow, Light, and Rader talk among themselves as we walk out the room down to the hall. P`ok and Kayana walk over to us as soon as we walk out. Al went stiff as Kayana walk pass him. I didn`t miss the small smirk she had when she pass by. I look over at Annie and saw that she already knows. P`ok stood in front Halkrath and they both try to look down each other. Al stood next to me as Kayana look over and again walk pass. I push Al out and they bump into each other. Kayana glare at me and I look over at Al. she turn and saw that Al was all red. HA what a teenage boy! Cetanu chuckle at Al as he also glare at me but stop once Cetanu growl at him.

"I`m sorry about that. It was not me." Al apologies

"It`s fine. I know that it was not you." Kayana said looking over at me.

"Yes?" I asked

"Nothing" Kayana said and walk away. P`ok follow not far behind.

Kayana look over her shoulder and a small smile pop out. Al all but blown out smile at her. Annie and I share a knowing look and walk away with our mate.

* * *

><p><strong>Kawm: ok review if you want or not it all up to you <strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Kawm: OK IM BACK**

**Cetanu: so am I**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 21<p>

Cetanu and I move to the dining hall and grab some foods. Du`ken and some of his fellow hunters walk over to us. Cetanu stood in front of me as Du`ken try to look around him.

"Yes, is there something you what to say Du`ken?" Cetanu ask

"I just want to show my fellow hunters the little ooman" Du`ken reply

"Well my _MATE_ doesn't want to be shown off to others." Cetanu growl

It true I didn`t want to be shown off like a animal. I grab Cetanu arm and pull him away from Du`ken and his friends. Annie and Halkrath walk in with Ye`n and Zurk`Zu. My wolf brothers not far behind. Cetanu and I sat down at one of the far table near the back wall. Awhile later everyone sat down too. My brothers sat under the table and eat their food.

"So what the plan for today?" Annie ask

"Well I`m going to take Sara off the mother ship to one of the near by planet for her training." Cetanu said

"We are?" I look over at Cetanu as he nod

"Oh good then Annie and I can come too. I was thinking of taking her off the mother ship" Halkrath said

"Yes! As much as I love it here I also would love to look around the universe. And now I have a mate I am more excited to learn thing with him every step as we go." Annie said happily to me and Cetanu

"Then it settle." Cetanu said "We are going now."

"What? really?"

"yes, now come along Sara we have packing to do"

"Ok see ya guys"

Cetanu and I walk to our room and began packing for our trip. I put all my stuff that is needed into my bag and Cetanu took all our weapons in a bag. I steed walk into the bathroom and grab my toothbrush and put it in my bag alone with my toothpaste. Cetanu made sure we have everything before we walk out to meet with Annie and Halkrath.

Light, Shadow, and Rader were by Cetanu ship when we got there. I took our stuff in and put our cloths down by the bed. Then took out weapons to the weapon room. One side was Cetanu the other was Halkrath. My and Annie was next to our mate.

"Take good care of my sister Cetanu." Rader said to Cetanu once I walk out.

"You guys aren't coming too?" I ask

"No we`re staying to train with the other hunters. Beside I think it good for you two to bond."

"oh. ok"

"Come lets get ready to leave. Halkrath and Annie are here" Cetanu said

"bye take care."

"_bye Sara watch yourself and be care full._" Shadow said

"_bye bye bring my back a bone to chew on_" Light said

"I will"

Halkrath walk in and Annie pat my brothers good bye. Cetanu and I along with Annie also walk into the ship. Annie went straight to Halkrath and her room and Cetanu and I walk to the cockpit. I watch as Cetanu start up the ship and off we go.

Once we are far from the mother ship Cetanu put our ship in auto-drive to one of the near planet. Cetanu and I walk to our room and finish unpacking.

"So now what?"

"We go shower"

Cetanu and I walk into the bathroom connected to our room. I took two towels out and lay it on the ground next to the pool like bath. Cetanu was already in it waiting for me. I blush as Cetanu lay back and watch me.

"Turn around."

"Nope"

"Come on"

"Fine. It not like I haven`t seen you nuked before." Cetanu purr

Blushing even more I slowly took off my cloths and throw it next to his on the ground. Cetanu purr louder and mover over to the edge. I sat down on the edge and Cetanu pull over to me.

(**Rated R Mature**)

Cetanu pull my legs apart and stood between my legs. I look up at him. Cetanu watch me as I try to pull away. He chuckle and push me down so that I was lying on my back. Cetanu slowly run his hands down my legs and back up. I bite my bottom lip to surpass a moan but it flow out my mouth as Cetanu push his manhood up my southern lips. I close my eyes as Cetanu kiss all around my body. My arms were covering my chest but Cetanu remove my arms over my head.

"Keep your arms here" Cetanu order

I nod my head as I feel myself become wet and wetter. Cetanu slip his left hand down and stop over my womanhood. I open one eye and saw him looking at me. Cetanu move up to my head and pull me into a heated kiss. As Cetanu kiss me, he slowly pushes one of his big long thick fingers in me. I gasp out and Cetanu thrust his tongue into my mouth. Our tongue fight for a while until Cetanu start to move his finger in and out of me. Slowly Cetanu pull his face away from mine. I gasp for air as Cetanu pump his finger faster. He add another finger in me and pump faster and faster. His thumb rubbing my clit

"CETANU!" I cry out and came on to his hand

"Yes my little ooman?" Cetanu asked sweetly

I couldn`t said anything for I was still trying to recover from the orgasm. Cetanu chuckle at me and got down to his knees and push my legs farther apart. I lift my head and look down at him and he look up at me before devouring my lower lips. I throw my head back and I hit our towel. `When did our towels get under my head? Hmm Cetanu must have put it there.`

"Cetanu" I moan out

Cetanu purr and my hip move up but Cetanu push my hip back down. I began to shake in pleasure as I came again but this time in Cetanu mouth. Cetanu pull away but not before his lick me clean. I reach up to him as Cetanu loom over my shaking body. Cetanu smirk and hug me to his chest. I could feel his big rock hard penis between my legs. I move my hip slightly, brushing Cetanu tip. Cetanu inhaled sharply and his hands move down to my hip stopping my hip just over Cetanu tip. Slowly Cetanu push me down and I gasp and wrap my arms and legs around him.

"Are you sure? Mate" Cetanu asked

"You started it, you better finish what you start." I whisper back

I feel Cetanu nod and push down more. I gasp and tears ran down my cheeks. Cetanu stop for a while then push again. I bite my lips and push my hip all the way down Cetanu length. I cry out at the sudden fullness. I bite my lips again and put my head on Cetanu chest as he purr trying to smooth me.

"You're bleeding?" Cetanu asked shook

"Y…e…yea it's… this my first… time" I said slowly trying to regain my breathe.

Cetanu purr louder. We wait as my pain slowly passes by. I nod my head, silently telling Cetanu to go on. Cetanu slowly move his hip and my hip. Pressure over come pain. I moan out Cetanu name. Slowly Cetanu began to move faster.

"Cetanu!" I cry out as I came again.

Cetanu kept on going making me come more and more until finally Cetanu came out. Cetanu roar out and bit my shoulder. Cetanu pull out of me just in time as his cum flow out and into the water. I came again! Cetanu and I, more like Cetanu slip down the edge of the bath and into the water and me still wrap around him. I push away but Cetanu pull me back to his chest.

"WOW! Well that was fun." I laugh out my head on his chest

"We are going to have to do this more often mate but in bed." Cetanu breathe out moving my hair away from my face.

I pull away again and start to clean Cetanu as he start to clean me too. Cetanu reach over to the side and grab a bar of soap and rub me with it. I turn so that Cetanu could scrub my back but instead he scrubs my clit and pussy. I gasp and grip Cetanu arm.

"Cetanu. no not again." I moan

"Ok but next time in bed." Cetanu purr

I blush and took the bar of soap out of Cetanu hand and turn around so I can clean him.

(**END of Mature Rated-R**)

We got out of the bath and over to the showers. We quickly clean each other and walk out. Cetanu jump in bed like a 4 years old kid and I laugh before jumping onto of him. Cetanu pull both our towels off and throw the hug blanket over us. I crawl into Cetanu arms and snuggle into his chest. Cetanu purr and squeeze me to him but not too hard. I rub my eye and let myself relax into his arms. And before I knew it I was out like a light. I could faintly hear Cetanu purrs.

* * *

><p><strong>Kawm: ok that was interesting<strong>

**Cetanu: yes and I was all thanks to my amazing male mind.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Kawm: ok we are back in business**

**Cetanu: when where we even in business? But who care. I want to give a shout out to Centipedegirl friend (spidergirl) to say thx it help kawm and I to keep on our work. **

**Kawm: yup thx at least we know people like you still exists alone with other who read my story even when me and Cetanu say that they didn`t have to but they did. I want to say thx to everyone who give a shit at what I and Cetanu do for fun. Thank you all reading our story**

**Cetanu: ok kawm stop talking and lets let everyone read.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Annie pov

I walk into my mate room and saw him unpacking my clothing. I walk over to him and hug his waist from behind. Halkrath purr at me as turn around. I smile up at him and pull Halkrath 'hair' down causing him to move closer to me. I stood on my tippy-toes and pull Halkrath into a nice long kiss before releasing him.

"What was that for mate?" Halkrath asked in his deep voice.

"I just feel like it."

We feel the ship slow down and we walk out just in time to see my best friend and Cetanu walking to their room. I follow Halkrath to the cockpit and watch him move around. I sat down on the captain chair and wait as Halkrath lower the atmosphere just so that Sara and I can breathe but just high enough for Cetanu and Halkrath so that they won`t suffocate.

Halkrath turn to me and look down at me as I look up at him. I smile and reach up with both hands like a baby wanting to be lift up. Halkrath chuckle and pull me out of the chair. He carries me out like a bride and to the training room.

"Watch this." Halkrath said and put me down

I watch as Halkrath move gracefully to the middle of the room and Halkrath began his stretch. I watch his muscles move around and couldn`t help to feel turn on. Halkrath stop and look over at me. I watch his face and his mandibles move out as he breathe in. I saw Halkrath eyes darken (if that possible) and he move over to me. I bite my lip and look down. Halkrath walk over and lift my head up so that I was looking into his beautiful yellow eyes.

I took this time to Finally look at his body and saw that he didn`t look like Cetanu at all. His skin is dark brown almost red. He stood at 8'6. Long dreadlock that reach this waist. Three long scar running down his right chest to this left hip. He has an eight pack just like all the other the other hunters but Halkrath packs make him even hotter. It also looks better on him than anyone else. Halkrath eyes are the clearest yellow I ever seen but right now it is dark yellow. Halkrath also as has light brown stop over his shoulder, the back of his hands, and the outside of his thighs.

"Like what you see?" Halkrath purr snapping me out of my lush for my mate

I bush and back away but Halkrath pull me back. I inhaled and the sweet strong smell coming off Halkrath turn me on even more, so I Could feel myself becoming wet.

"Remember Annie, my little mate, I would not mate with you until you came to age." Halkrath purr/growl

I frown and look to the door. It was open. Halkrath look over and back. I move out of Halkrath reach and went to our room. I could feel Halkrath heavy steps behind me. I took out some of my cloth and walk into our bathroom. Halkrath feet step disappear after I walk in our room. I look back and didn`t see my mate anywhere. I turn back around to take off my cloths and grab a towel. I feel eyes on me but didn`t care about it much. I put all use cloths in one corner and put my new cloths on the counter. I took my towel and let it drop onto the floor near the edge of the bath like pool.

"Here goes nothing." I said then jump in.

I jump in and swam around under then came back up. I took deep breath and move to the edge. I look around until I saw a bar of soap. I reach over to it back someone took it away. I look over my shoulder and saw it in Halkrath hand. I blush and move away from him. Halkrath pull me back and he began to rub the soap all over my body.

(**Mature RATED-R**)

I bite my lips as Halkrath slowly rub the soap over my chest. I feel myself become wet. Chills run down my back as Halkrath move it down and in between my legs. I gasp and the soap disappears and is replaced with Halkrath hand. Halkrath purr at my gasp of pleasure.

"Don`t run from me mate" Halkrath said

"I wasn`t running away I was just-*gasp*"

"Just what?"

"Just. Going. to. Bath." I gasp out as Halkrath rub my clit.

"Hmm"

Halkrath slowly slip one long thick finger into me. I grip onto Halkrath arms as he move his finger faster. I moan out Halkrath name over and over. Just as I was about to came Halkrath stick another finger in. I mow out and try to adjust to the two fingers inside me. Slowly Halkrath began to move his fingers. Halkrath pull out and pull me out of the bath and onto the edges. I sat at the edger as Halkrath move down to my pussy I put both my hands one Halkrath shoulders to stop him but he just move over and spread my legs open wide for him. Halkrath look up at me before he began to lick me.

"Halkrath…don`t…" I moan

"It seems like your body doesn't agree" Halkrath said

I feel Halkrath tongue moving inside me. I cover my mouth and gasp. I came again and again in Halkrath mouth. Finally Halkrath pull away. I watch as he licks his mandibles. 'oh how I wish I can shuck his tongue' I reach up and pull Halkrath into a kiss. Halkrath place his hand one my hips and pull me to him. I could feel his rock hard manhood in between my thighs. I shiver as Halkrath purr.

"Wow that was Wow" i breath out still trying to catch my breathe

"I would not mate with you just yet my love." Halkrath said and pull away from me

Halkrath reach behind me and wrap me in my towel. I stood out and Halkrath walk over to me and was just about to kiss me when we heard a load roar. I look up at Halkrath and we both laugh.

(**end of Mature RATED-R**)

We walk into our room Halkrath walk around to the bed and sat down my new cloths on top of my bag. I forgot all about my cloths. Opps! Halkrath walk back to me in all his glory. I look down and blush. Halkrath chuckled and walk over to me.

"I`m really weak right now so if you don`t want me to jump your sexy bone then I suggest you get in bed."

I nod and jump on the bed. Halkrath walk over to me and took the towel off me and climb in next to me. I pull the blanket over us and Halkrath wrap his arms around my bare waist. I turn around and snuggle trying to ignore the hard penis that is picking me.

Halkrath laugh at my struggle and kiss my head. He purr as I began to fall asleep.

"I love you *yawn* Halkrath"

"I you and I you mate"

* * *

><p><strong>Kawm: ok say thx to Cetanu perv mind<strong>

**Cetanu: My mind is not perv it just as more experience than yours**

**Kawm: review if you want or not it up to you ~Cetanu a perv~ **


	23. CHALLENGE ACCEPTED

**Kawm: we are back **

**Cetanu: I want to tell this is not a chapter.**

**Kawm: it is if you want it to be**

**CHALLENGE ACCEPTED, CENTIPEDEGIRL **

Al pov

I walk around the mother ship after Cetanu, Halkrath, Annie and Sara left to their little hunt which would going to be for three week. I know that Cetanu would try and 'mate' with Sara on the hunt because alien or not Cetanu is still a male. It`s only reasonable to take a Female to impress her.

"_So what on you head?"_ Shadow ask walking beside me

"Nothing much…I think I`m going and train myself." I said and walk toward the training hall

"_You do that while I go and look for Light._" Shadow said and ran off

I turn around and began my long walk to the training hall. Other Yautja walk pass me, some even nod to me as I pass them. I nod back in respect. I watch how the Yautja react to each other and saw that they're not so different from human. I smile at that fact.

Once I got to the training hall I look for an empty room to train. I walk on until I got to the every last room in the hall. It was farthest from the other room. I smile as I began to walk to the middle of the room.

I did the basic warm ups. After a while I start with the run around the room. I got to say the room was really big. After my run I began to do my real training. I punch the air just like a boxer. Move left and right as I punch, doing a little upper cut. I stop and breathe in and out. I slow to a stop and move onto karate with a mix of aikido. I was so work up on my training that I didn`t notice someone walking into the room.

Kayana pov

I walk into my training but stop dead on my track as I watch the ooman male, Al, train. I look at his wet sweaty body and his muscle. He maybe small but his is built just like a Yautja male. I feel myself becoming wet as I follow his smooth moves and thinking what Al might do in bed. I walk over to the bench that line up the wall. I would not lie that I didn`t have fantasy over the male. He was not like other male on this ship. I watch silently as Al stop his training and warp off the sweat of his skin. Al turns around letting me see his back with all his marks from battles. I zoom in onto his back as Al stretch and move about.

I didn`t know I saw rubbing myself until I came. My breath came in and out in short. I look up and saw Al looking at me with wide eyes. His weird mouth open and hanging. I rub myself again just as Al eyes move down my arm and until it stops at my opening. I left my other arm and open my hand for him to come to me. And just like I expected Al came over. Him mouth close but you can see him swallowing. I watch Al come closer to me and look down. I smirk and pull Al down on top of me.

Al pov

I stop stretching when I heard panting. I slowly turn around and saw Kayana on the bench rubbing her lower mouth. My eyes pop wide open and my jaw drop. I look down as she moves her hand faster. I feel myself harden to the point it hurt. Kayana motion me over and my feet move on their self-going to the goddess who was calling me. Once I was close enough Kayana pull me down and on top of her.

"Don`t provoke me, Kayana" I said trying to calm myself

"Who..say I was provoking you?" Kayana purr.

I glare at her and smirk. I may be smaller than her but I was strong enough. Just as Kayana was about to say something I stood up and took her armor off. Before we both know it Kayana was on the ground with nothing on. Kayana look up at me and glare. I too got undress. Kayana watch me as I took off my boxer. I watch as Kayana eyes go down to my big hard 'monster' cock.

Kayana move over to me and slowly took my penis into both her hands. Kayana`s hands my not be soft like a human girl hands but men oh how it feel good. I breathe out a sigh but gasp as I feel myself being plunge into a wet soft whole. I look down and saw Kayana with my dick in her mouth. I put both hands on her head and massaging her head. Kayana slowly start the pleasant blowjob. I thrust my lower body into Kayana wonderful mouth. Kayana move her head with my thrusts. I feel Kayana throat tightens on my dick wanting me to come into her mouth. Kayana tongue work its magic on me and I came, hard. Kayana swallow every last bit of my sperm.

"We should do this more often. You taste very very delicious." Kayana said and stood up

"why not now" I said and tackle Kayana down.

We struggle until I got finally pin Kayana down. my little boy down there hand gotten bigger after our little battle. I sat between Kayana legs and with one hand holding both Kayana hands from moving. My other hand was all over Kayana body. My cock was right on top of Kayana hot soft pussy. I push a little in before pulling out. Kayana growl at my teasing.

"Don`t tease me"

"Oh but it was you how was provoke me." I smirk "You already know I`m different from other male."

Kayana push her hip up to meet my hard thumbing cock but I move just as her move. Kayana growl and wrap her long legs around my hip. She pulls me in her. I jerk out of her just as fast as I was push in.

"Al…" Kayana whimper

"I`ll puck you if you do as I say" I said and stood up and move until my head was down between her legs.

"you ready?" I said but didn`t wait for her reply.

Kayana gasp and brought her hand down onto my head. I lick Kayana like a tasty candy and that my life depends on it. I suck Kayana bub and nibble it. Kayana came into my mouth as I keep on licking and sucking. I watch as Kayana pat trying to catch her breath.

"No you don`t"

I plunge two fingers into Kayana tight pussy. Kayana moan as I move slowly.

"Al! PUCK ME!" Kayana scream at me

"now where`s the fun in that."

I move faster and faster. I look up at Kayana and saw her with her eyes close and moaning. I stop and Kayana eyes shot up. She look at me.

"why you stop" Kayana pat

"I want you to look at me as I do this."

I began to move again. Kayana head roll back as a loud moan push out of her. I watch as Kayana try to match my speed. Kayana watch my hand as I move it in and out of her. I look at her nipple and smirk. I move down and took one in my mouth.

"ahh Al! ahhh" Kayana moan

I switch nipples and did the same with the other one as my other hand play the other one. I bit down on the nipple just as Kayana came again.

"Pl.. ple..please.. Al…" Kayana cry/ whimper

"Fine fine"

I move so that I was position with Kayana. Both Kayana and I took a big breath and I push in all the up into Kayana. Kayana cry out as my monster dick stretch Kayana open. I gasp as Kayana tighten on me. It feels so good to be in her but it also felt like she trying to cut my dick off. I move my hip and Kayana rock her hip with my.

"Al.. aah..maaahh …Al"

I turn Kayana around so that she stood on all four and took her again and again. Kayana mow my name as I kept on going. Kayana came so many times I lost count. Kayana turn her head and attack my head with a long passion lustful kiss.

I pull away which cause Kayana to whimper from the loss of my kiss. I flip us over. Kayana was heave but who gave a damn. Kayana twist and face me. I reach up and took Kayana two big mount into my hand and squeeze.

"How about you show me what you got Kayana."

Kayana began to move as I jerk my hip to meet hers. Kayana move faster and faster. I let go of one mount and reach down so that I would rub Kayana bub. Kayana came hard but I was not finish so I switch us again and finish up. I came nice and hard. Kayana had claw me the whole times as I finish up.

I pull out of Kayana and we lay on the ground patting. In the corner of my eyes I saw Kayana turning her head to me. I smile and took Kayana hand in my.

"wow this…was just wow" Kayana said patting

"Next time we do this in bed."

Kayana smirk and roll over so that she sat in my lap on top of me. I could feel her sex over my which cause my little boy to turn into my big boy.

"I don`t think we me leaving this training room any time soon, mate"

"Mate?...hmm I like that" I said to myself "mate"

I smirk as Kayana began to rub herself on me. "Mate"

Kayana purr when I call her mate.

We didn`t leave the training room until the next day. But as so as we got out and with food in our stomach, Kayana pull me into her room.

This is going to be a long pleasure three week.

**Kawm: ok what to do you think**

**Cetanu: sorry it took so long but I had to come up with something good **


	24. Chapter 23-24

**Kawm: sorry I have not been updating**

**Cetanu: just go read cuz no one wants to know our stupid reason for not writing.**

* * *

><p>(Sara's POV)<p>

In space you really lose count of days and hours. Cetanu said that we been in space for two days but it feel like three. Right now we are eating Annie cooking.

"So we are going to be able to reach our hunt planet within three day. I suggest we practice some more and make plan of where we will meet up and where we are going to build our camp." Halkrath

"I agree with Halkrath. You two need more training. Halkrath do you want to go first? " Cetanu ask

"Annie what do you think?" Halkrath pass the question to Annie

"Sure we can go first."

"Ok it let go training!" I yell and grab Cetanu`s hand.

Halkrath and Annie follow after us into the hallway where we part way. Cetanu took me to the control room and pull me on his lap.

"Ok my little wolf, your first training is learning the control."

"Ok master want is lesson 1?"

"Lesson 1- How to stir the ship."

"Is it like driving a car?"

"What is a car?"

"Never mind, just show me how to stir this ship"

"Alright, first-"

An hour later I sat in front of the control looking at Cetanu with wide eyes.

"I take that you didn`t hear what I just said."

Smiling at Cetanu I nod my head. Cetanu sigh and began the lecture again.

30 min later I was flying the ship like a pro. I look at Cetanu and saw him looking at me with chest puff and giving me a proud smile. I grin and put the ship on auto. Just as I got off the seat, Annie and Halkrath walk in. Halkrath look beat up but had a smile on his face.

"Guess who just got beat up!" Annie yells jumping around.

"You?" Cetanu and I ask at the same time.

"What! No, Halkrath got beat."

"Only because you seduce me" Halkrath said hugging Annie from behind.

"As IF!" Annie said hugging Halkrath arms.

I look over to Cetanu and smile. Cetanu look over to me and smile back. We all walk into the living-room like room and talk about nothing. Annie and I talk about the training and Cetanu and Halkrath talk about past hunts.

"Hey now that we are on the subject about hunting what plant are we going to?" Annie ask

"We are going to one of my favorite hunting plant E`th. It has great water falls. Now that I think about it it's like Earth but more water falls." Halkrath said.

"E`th also has great underground hot spring." Cetanu cut in.

"You been to E`th? I thought I was the only one who gone to it."

"No my brother I gone to it too. It's a wonderful place to hunt."

"Hey! Don`t forget we are still here." Annie to them

"Sorry mate" Halkrath said and pull Annie into a hug

I smile at them and look out the window. Cetanu turn to me and we watch the stars together. Annie and Halkrath also look out the windows too. I saw a small light flash.

"Hey what's that?"

"What's what?"

"I just saw a flash."

Cetanu look at me before pulling me to the control room. Annie and Halkrath were behind us. I sat down next to Cetanu once we got there. Annie sat next to me as Halkrath walk off to the other chair in front of a large transplant map.

"Cetanu there something is coming. And it's Coming fast." Halkrath said still looking at the map.

Cetanu growl and turn the ship toward the incoming ship. I watch as Cetanu and Halkrath sent a message to whomever the ship belong to. Annie and I watch as the other ship stop in front us. After a few minutes a reply was sent requesting for a live chat. Halkrath nod his head as Cetanu tune on the live chat. Annie and I move away from the screen as Halkrath and Cetanu stood into view.

"Hmm…what bring you two fine warriors here?" A female Yaujta [e-yak-cha] pop up with other female behind her.

"We are here to hunt." Cetanu said causing some female to purr.

I glare and growl at them as I step into view. Some females growl back. Cetanu pull me back and Annie stood next to me.

"Show some respect pet." The female said

Cetanu growl at her and glare. I also growl but louder.

"Listen female, you will not talk to my mate like that in front of me." Cetanu growl

"Mate? I think you can do better than that ooman-"

"How about you come here and I`ll show you who better and yeah this is a challenge." I interrupt her.

The females growl as I said that. Cetanu turn to me with wide eyes, his mouth drop in shock. Annie laugh and Halkrath chuckle.

"This male is mine mate and no one is going to have him." I said and point to Cetanu. "If anyone wants him then they have to go through me."

I punch the off button and turn around. Annie was on holding onto Halkrath's leg as she laughs. Halkrath was also laughing but holding onto Annie so she won't fall to the ground. Cetanu hug me from behind and purr.

"I`m proud to have you as my mate." Cetanu purr and rub our head together.

I smile and hug Cetanu back. Annie and Halkrath stop laughing just in time as the Yautja females send a request to stop at a nearby planet. We follow them at the planet. I sat down as we slowly move into the planet atmosphere.

"Sara, Annie Welcome to E`th." Halkrath said to us.

Annie and I stood up and move toward the window. The planet was gorgeous. There are flying lands with water falls. Birds like animals fly by. The planet look like a planet only found in fantasy story. Annie and I turn to each other and yell. I run over to Cetanu and gave him a big kiss on the 'lips.' Cetanu kiss back with just as much passion. I pull away just in time to see Annie do the same but only that she gave Halkrath kisses all over his face. Annie pull away as Halkrath and Cetanu laugh.

"I take it that you two like this planet." Cetanu said

"LIKE?! No, we love this planet. It's beautiful." Annie said and we look back out the window.

15 min later.

We land in an open land. The forests surround us. I walk out into the open just as the females show up.

"Ooman" the Yautja said "My name Na`me and I accept your challenge."

"Okay, we come back within two days if you don't show up you lose." I said to them

"Are you sure you want to fight within two days?" Na`me reason

"Are you scare that a human, I, can beat you in a hand to hand combat?" I challenge

She growl at me and accept before turning back to her ship. The other females also growl. I step up and growl loudly, like how I would with my pack back on Earth, this cause some of the females to step back and bow.

"How did you do that?" Cetanu ask

"Well, when you are raised by animals you develop things normal people don't. And because I _was _raised by animals I learn to show power and strength though growls. Also that how my pack sometime communicate."

"Sara is awesome huh?" Annie said walking over to us.

"Hey, where's Halkrath?"

"Sending a message to Ye`n, telling him that you got into trouble."

"Hey that female was hitting on my men."

"She wasn`t hitting me" Cetanu said

"Hitting as in flirting." Halkrath said and hug Annie. "Food?"

"Cook your own food Halkrath" Annie said and walks away. Halkrath follow her as they disappear from view.

"I guess we should be going too." Cetanu said and took my hand leading us into the forests. I watch as the Yautja females set up the fighting circle and other things.

"Hey what's wrong?" Annie asks walking beside me while Cetanu let go of my hand and walk over to Halkrath.

"Nothing really but beside that I will be fighting a 9 foot something Yautja female."

"Hey that's what you get for getting into trouble."

"She was flirting with my mate. How would you feel if I flirt with Halkrath?"

"I`ll kill you"

"See"

Annie and I chat for a while until Halkrath walk back to us, informing us that we are going to have to find a place to sleep and train. Cetanu and Halkrath walk off afterward looking for a good hunt and food. While Annie and I stay behind and look for a place to stay.

"You know that the guys can always go back to the ship and grab some meats right?"

"Yes we can but those meats are for space travel only" Cetanu said with a weird looking creature on his back.

"That was fast." Annie said and walks over to Halkrath.

"We were lucky this one was close by." Halkrath said lifting Annie up into his arms.

We walk on looking for a camp area until I saw a large cave behind a beautiful waterfall. Halkrath and Annie went first then Cetanu and I. the inside of the cave was…wow… it was glowing.

"This is so…wow" Annie said

"The reason why it's glowing is because of little tiny glowing creatures that only eat poisonous bugs." Cetanu said putting the weird creature onto the ground.

"Is it safe to eat it, the glowing creature?" I ask

"No, it is full of poison."

"Annie you hear that no eating glowing thingy"

"Whatever" Annie replies from inside the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Kawm: ok there you go<strong>

**Cetanu: she had summer school lol **


End file.
